Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover
by Magical Blazze
Summary: When Blossom goes into a weird bookstore and gets a free book, it turns her life upside-down, inside-out, and just plain weird all around! BlossomxBrick; a bit of Blues and Greens.
1. BookWorm

**Chapter I**

**Bookworm**

It was a dark, rainy night and everyone seem to be asleep in their homes; except for this one couple who were both sneaking out to see each other. Ginger was a pretty little red-headed young woman who love reading and wanting to find a nice romance. John was a handsome young man who enjoy being a boy who just do what he does best. It was their secret date night from their family since they were both engaged, but they didn't want to be. "Ginger, I love you."

"But, John we are from different worlds. My father hates yours, yours hates mine…we just can't be together." said Ginger while trying to leave, but John took her hand and bought her back.

"Then we have to tell them."

"…Alright, I love you, John." _"Ms. Utonium."_

"And I love you, Ginger." _"Ms. Utonium."_

John take hold of her chin and they looked into each other eyes and then- "Ms. Utonium!"

"Yes!"

"What is the answer to number 5 if you would please?"

"Ah, that's -3 sqrt(5) / 5 , 3 sqrt(5) / 5."

"That is…correct. I'm glad my star student was paying attention." stared Mr. Boyd while returning by to his lesson of AB Calculus. I sighed while playing the book of 'Starstruck Lovers' back in my desk since that was like my 5 times almost getting caught.

My name is Blossom Utonium and if you didn't know I'm a Powerpuff Girl who protect the City of Townsville. Things have changed around Townsville these past years like I'm not a six year old girl in Kindergarten anymore, I'm now 17 year old young lady in 12th grade attending Pokey Oaks High School. Beside my age change my appearance has changed a bit too like my sisters and I don't wear those matching outfits anymore, I'm usually wearing a pink tank top with one strap that shows off my stomach, dark pink jeans with a pink belt, pink sandals, two dark pink bracelets on my right wrist, and I ditched that big bow for a small red bow at holds my long, low-thigh length orange hair in a ponytail .Bubbles is usually seen wearing a light blue tank top with a red heart on it that also showed her stomach, blue jeans with yellow flowers at the bottom and light blue belt, and light blue sandals, and her pigtails now reach her ribcage. Buttercup usually wearing a light green T-shirt with green sleeves and a red 7 on it that also shows off her stomach, green jeans with a light green tie on belt, and dark green and white sneakers, and she let her hair grow out to her shoulders.

My sisters and I are still not have fingers, toes, and all that jazzy, but that what makes us who we are and I like it. We still fight crime even if the villains are getting older, but they still have a bit of fight in them which Buttercup likes the most. The only change I don't like is the one that sitting a few chairs away from me.

"Yo, Teach can we please stop this lesson, I already know everything you are teaching!" shouted Brick for like the 7th time since we started this lesson.

"For like the 7th time Mr. Jojo most of the students don't know this lesson, so shut your mouth and enjoy the lesson like the rest of the students." Mr. Boyd sighed while going back to the blackboard. "Soon time I wonder how you are one of my star students."

Yup, you guess it Brick Jojo is in my class and it just isn't in this class it **all** my classes. Ever since they been living back with Mojo after Him kicked them out for messing up something in his domain the Rowdyruff Boys have been going to school with us. Bubbles has been stuck with Boomer in her classes and Buttercup has been stuck with Butch in her classes. The only time the girls and I are together is for lunch and P.E. which to our dislike the boys are there too. It's still a surprise to me that Brick is actually smart, so that why his in all of my classes since they are all advance.

Like us the Ruffs aren't wearing the same matching outfits, but it not a big change to me. Brick usually wears a red hoodies and white T-shirt under it, black jeans, white, red, and grey sneakers, his same old red cap, and his hair is now to his hips in a ponytail_**(I'm still a fan of Brick with long hair ^.^)**_. Boomer usually wears a dark blue jersey with yellow around the edges and a yellow 0 on it, black jeans, white and dark blue tennis shoes, and his hair was still in that spiked out look_**(Still a fan of Boomer with spiked out hair too)**_ and he was the only Ruff starting to pear fuzz on his chin while Butch and Brick had fuzz above their lips. Butch usually wears a long sleeved dark green dressy shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers, and his spiked up hair was now smooth back. They are the same annoying, ill-manner boys even if Butch calm down a lot and Boomer been creating nice artwork and Brick the smartest boy around; they are still evil and they enjoy destroying the city.

"RIIIINNGG!"

"Alright, students we will continue this lesson next class, good-bye." Mr. Boyd said then everyone zoomed out of the room and I made my way to the cafeteria to met my sisters and our friends; until Brick stop me.

"What do you want Brick?"

"I just want to see if the little bookworm was alive."

"I am now leave me alone." I said while walking passed him, but I felt him fly around me then stand in front of me with my book. "Give it back Brick."

"Wow, I didn't think Ms. Leader Girl would be into romance books." snickered Brick while flipping through the book.

"What do you mean by that?" I stared while trying to get the book back, but he flew up higher, but I flew up after him.

"Well, let's see you are a nerd that never been on a date in your life and you probably would never get one. So, maybe I should give you this book back since this would be your closest thing to romance you get." he smirked while throwing me the book back.

"Ugh, at least I'm not the one who with every girl you see with a big butt and not brains!" I snapped back while flying into the cafeteria and getting my food then made my way to my table where my sisters and our friends were already at.

"What took you so long, Bloss?" asked my friend, Lian who made room for me.

"Yeah, you are usually the 1st one here." stared Buttercup while her and her friends, Alex and Mitch finished their burping contest.

"Brick, held me up." I sighed while playing with my pasta.

"He didn't do anything to you?" asked Bubbles while freaking out a bit.

"I can take care of him for you." smirked Buttercup while cracking her knuckles.

"No, I took care of it." I said while I felt someone staring at me and I turn around to see Brick looking at me. He stuck his tongue out and I did back at him.

"I think you girls still like them." giggled Bubbles's best friend Sandy making my sisters and I stare at her.

"Trust me, Sandy, we really don't like them." I said while my sisters nodded in agreement.

"Besides how could someone like a dick like Butch." laughed Buttercup while in a flash Butch was right next to her.

"I heard that bitch." hissed Butch while his brothers appeared next to Bubbles and I.

"I was hoping you would hear it." grinned Buttercup while looking up at him. And two things I forgot to tell you guys the boys were taller that us and they were one year older that us thanks to Mojo giving them a chemical.

"Um, Buttercup you don't want to start another fight with Butch." said Bubbles while taking hold of her arm.

"Yeah, you don't want to spend another detention with him." I sighed while trying to pull her back down in her sit.

"You got lucky this time." she hissed while backing away from his face.

"Whatever you said Butterfly." he smirked then slapped her butt which she reward him with a punish to the face sending him into the lunch line. "Oh, it's on." he said while sending a laser beam at her making her fly into a table. They both fly at each other, but I got in between them before they could cause anymore damage.

"Stop you two before you destroy the whole cafeteria again!" I shouted while looking at both of them.

"Aww, Pinky you messed up a good fight." smiled Brick while flying up to us with Boomer and Bubbles following.

"I think she's right Brick if Butch gets another detention Mojo going to make us all clean the basement." said Boomer.

"He doesn't have a basement." stared Brick.

"I know that, but he said we are cleaning it so he might mean the volcano…unless he has one we don't know about."

"Fine…down Butch."

"But, this bitch-!"

"Down!" Brick stared while Butch stop pushing on my hand that was blocking him from getting to Buttercup and from her getting to him. "We will get them later."

"And we will be prepared!" growled Buttercup while the boys went to their table with Princess and all the popular kids.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Buttercup." said Bubbles while we went to our table.

"Why? You know they can't beat us and they never will."

"She got a point Bubbles, but still Buttercup you got to stop all this fighting with him in school because the Professor is mad about all the detentions you are getting too."

"Fine, I'll try to cut back on the fighting, but if he tries to do anything I'm going to tear his ass up."

"And that is what B-cup should do." grinned Alex while she high-fived her.

"Alex, that not helping." I sighed while sitting back down.

Alex was African American girl and one of Buttercup's closest friend. She had black hair with red highlights running through her hair which she would change in a few days to a different color. And like her hair she would change her eye color and today her eyes were blue**(her eyes were really brown)**. She most Goth than tomboy, but that how we like her. And she always wearing something black, so it wouldn't clash with her highlights. Right now she wearing a black T-shirt with bloody heart on it, black jeans, and white and red shoes.

"Well, you know those two if they get pumped up it's hard to get them off of it." smiled Mitch while getting a look from his friends.

Mitch is still the trouble maker from Kindergarten and still one of our best friends more so to Buttercup and Alex. Mitch still wears his 'Mitch Rocks' with a jean vest over it usually opened, ripped up jeans, and black sneakers.

"So, anyways Bubs are we going to work on our art project at my house?" smiled Sandy.

"I want to Sandy, but since Buttercup planned a battle with the Rowdyruff Boys, we will probably be up all night."

"Aww." pouted Sandy.

Sandy was Mexican who love to shop and do art which caused Bubbles and her to become best friends. Sandy was sandy brown hair that usually in a long braid, brown eyes, and is a total girly girl like Bubbles. Right now she wearing a purple shirt with bunnies on it, a brown skirt, and dark brown cowgirl boots.

"Wait a minute that means you can watch the new Twilight movie with me!" cried Lian while shaking me like crazy.

Lian was Chinese and one of my closest and best friend I had. Lian had green hair in a asymmetric cut and she had blue eyes and she wore glasses. She's just as smart as me maybe a lot more and she teaches me a lot of Chinese. She wearing a long sleeved white shirt with 'I Love Sushi!' in Chinese on it, jeans shorts, and blue tennis shoes with long, white socks.

"You watch Twilight?" asked Alex.

"Well, I read all the books so I want to see how different they are." I said.

"You didn't like Twilight, Alex?" asked Sandy while finishing her lunch.

"I'm not a big fan on how they changed how vampires are. I like real vampires that burn in the sun not sprinkle."

"I agree with Alex there." said Buttercup while Mitch nodded in agreement.

"Well, it doesn't matter now since I have to wait to see it now."

"Well, I'm glad I wanted to kick some butt today." smiled Buttercup while the next bell rung.

"I guess I can agree with that too." I said while we threw away our trash. _I can't wait to teach Brick a lesson_.

* * *

**M.B.: What do you think of the new story? I think it was a nice begin to the story. So, as I say please review and…wait and see ;). **


	2. You're a Snake

**Chapter II**

**You're a Snake**

"Man, were are those boys?" sighed Buttercup while we were on the roof of a tall building. After school the girls and I decide to go into Townsville to do a little shop until the Ruffs tried to attack. Bubbles had throw us into every store in Townsville Mall and I'm telling you that if Buttercup and I weren't there she would have bought the whole mall! We got to the food court thanks to Buttercup's stomach where we saw the boys chatting it up with Princess. And man did it get out of control.

***Flashback***

"What are you following us?" growled Buttercup while slamming her hands on their table.

"Why would we follow you, Butterfingers?" said Princess while getting a laugh from boys. "We here because my daddy has just bought me a store and started my own line of fashion." Causing all of us even the boys to roll their eyes.

"Please, Princess no one wants to wear you trash outfits." smirked Buttercup.

"Even I would be caught in those slutty stuff." stared Bubbles.

"What did you say!"

"She said your outfits are slutty and that means you must be too." I smiled while she looked like she was getting mad.

"Wow, I didn't think Pinky had it in her." grinned Brick.

"There's more than the mighty leader of the Powerpuff Girls then you know Brick."

"Ah, yes like the nerdy little freak."

"I wouldn't be talking carrot top, you are in all the same classes as her." stared Buttercup.

"Yeah, but unlike her, my brother is cool and a bad boy." said Butch.

"Just because he brakes the hearts of girls doesn't make him a bad it makes him a-"

"A heartless bastard." I said.

"A stupid dick." added Buttercup.

"Well, I was going to say big jerk, but those work too." smiled Bubbles.

"You can't say that about my brother." stared Boomer.

"We just did." smirked Buttercup.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I said while I was shot with a laser beam from Brick.

"Let's play Pinky." he said while he came at me and we were throw out of the mall with my sisters and their counterparts not far behind.

***End of Flashback***

We fought for like a hour and now for some reason we are the ones on top of a building looking for where they went. "I mean how can three super powered boys just disappear!" shouted Buttercup.

"I wouldn't say we disappear." whispered Butch while he grabbed Buttercup and they flew away somewhere.

"Poor Buttercup." cried Bubbles.

"What's the matter, Bubbles?" asked Boomer who was flowing next to her.

"Your pervert brother just took Buttercup…wait a second, Boomer!"

"Nice to see you again." grinned Boomer while grabbing Bubbles and they flew off somewhere.

"Alright, Brick where are you? Your brothers have just separated my sisters and I and I know you have something planned."

"You could just say me and my sisters, you know." stared Brick while flying in front of me.

"That not proper grammar."

"Man, Ms. Leader Girl you need to learn how to cut loose."

"Maybe if you were gone I could relax." I stared up while I can see the hurt in his eyes, but it disappeared into angry.

"Haha, Pinky so shall we fight or do you want to teach me about proper grammar?"

"I'm would love to teach all about it, but I'm really want to knock you out, so…" I started while shooting a laser beam at him. I flew after him and we started throwing punishes and kick at each other some we dodge, some we got hit. "What's the matter Brick, I thought you were support to beat me."

"Don't get cocky Blossom, we are just getting started." whispered Bick into my ear while putting his hand close to my chest and then blasted me away.

"That was uncalled for Brick!" I yelled while noticing that the blast had ripped opened my shirt a little. "Aaah, look what you did to my shirt!"

"Looks good to me." he smirked while eyeing my chest which I covered with a deep blush.

"You're so rude! Aren't you dating Mary?"

"We broke up a few days ago, so I'm a single man for now."

"Ugh, you disgust me." I sighed while taking a deep breathe and blow my ice breathe at him which he dodged and returned with his fire breathe nailing me.

"What's the matter ice princess can't take the heat?" he laughed.

"Oh, I can take it." I hissed while I shot him with laser beam and surprising him by kneeing him in the gut and throwing several punishes to him body. "Still think I can't handle you hothead." I smirked while looking down at him.

"I know you're stonger than you look," he smiled up. "but I'm totally stronger than you now." he said while he wrapped his legs around my waist and throw me back crashing into a wall.

"Ouch." I sighed while Brick pinned me to the wall. "Let me go!"

"Oh, don't be like that Pinky, I'm just having some fun." he grinned while he send kisses on my neck.

"Aah, stop that!" I blushed.

"Why? Does it annoy you. Do you hate it."

"Yes!"

"Then I should keep doing it."

_That little ass! _"I said let me go!" I shouted while I kicked him in the nuts and took his cap away from him.

"You are so going to regret that." he hissed.

"Sure I will and thanks for the cap." I smiled while putting it on as I sticking my tongue out at him and started flying away. Then a red beam shot past my head and I turned around to find Brick looking at me angrily.

"Nobody takes the cap." he growled while going crazy on me and I can't do anything to stop him. He finally throw me into the ground and took back his cap and started to calm down. "Hey Pinky, I think it was a good thing you took my cap…I finally beat you." he laughed while I was mentally cursing myself for letting him win. "See you at school." he waved while flying away with his red tail followed him.

"This extremely sucks." I hissed to myself while I slowly got out of the crater.

"Blossom, you ok?" asked Bubbles while Buttercup and her flew over to me.

"I'll be ok…how did your battles go with the Ruffs go?"

"Mine was great! I wiped the floor with Butch's ass like I knew I would."

"Mine was ok since Boomer nearly win, but I turned it around. How about you, Blossom?"

"Yeah, you must have killed Brick's ass if you are this damage."

"I…I..I losed." I whispered hoping even with their super hearing they couldn't hear it.

"Wait, I don't think I heard you right…did you say you losed?" stared Buttercup.

"Yes, I did." I sighed which I could see the shock in their eyes.

"It's ok, Blossom…we all have bad days." smiled Bubbles.

"But, I never have a bad days when I'm fighting Brick!" I pouted.

"Well, it happens..can't be helped." shrugged Buttercup.

"Come on, Blossom let's go home and have some dinner."

"Ok." I sighed while we flew in our color pattern in the sky like always. _I can't believe I losed to Brick! Brick of all villains! _


	3. The Book In Black

**Chapter III**

**The Book In Black**

"I'm so mad that Brick beat me." I sighed while we were walking to school.

"I know you are Blossom, but you can't think about it all day it will throw you off." said Bubbles while patting my back.

"I could always beat the shit out of him for you." grinned Buttercup while punishing the air pretending it was Brick's face no doubt.

"But, I want to do that! I hate the fact that he win against me." I cried.

"We all can't be winner, Pinky." smiled Brick who was floating upside-down looking me in the face.

"Don't bother me right now." I said while moving his face out of the way and continued to walk ahead with my sisters.

"Aww, she's being bitter Brick." grinned Butch.

"Maybe she needs a good book to help her deal with it." laughed Boomer while the Ruffs were floating around us.

"Why don't you idiots fly yourselves to jail, so we don't have to." hissed Buttercup.

"Aww, but then you would miss me Butterfly." smirked Butch while squeezing her chest.

"You're dead, asshole!" growled Buttercup while the greens flew off somewhere.

"Maybe we should go after her, Blossom?" asked Bubbles while watching the light green tail chasing after a green one.

"No, if she want to kick his ass I not stopping her." I sighed.

"Man, you must be real pissed at me for you to curse and not want to get your sister."

"You have know idea." I mumbled while walking ahead.

"Hey, Boomer take Bubbles to school so I can talk to Pinky."

"Alright, come on Bubbles." said Boomer while I heard Bubbles giggling then I saw a light blue tail and blue one fly off.

"What do you want Brick? If you haven't noticed I'm really pissed at you."

"I know, but I hate you being this mad at me." he smiled while walking next to me.

"And you expect me to believe that." I sighed while looking at him. "We been enemies since we were little…I know you."

"You think you know everything Pinky and let me be the first to tell you can't figure out anyone true feelings." he chuckled.

"Oh, and you do?" I stared while stopping in my tracks and placing my hands on my hips.

"And everything isn't a battle with me, Ms. Leader Girl."

_God, I can't figure him out…1__st__ he act like a total jerk to me and next he trying to be nice..I guess. _"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, so can we keep it that way."

"….Oh, you thought I was trying to make the moves on you, Pinky." he smirked.

"Absolutely not!" I blushed.

"Good cause I wouldn't be caught dead liking a Puff."

"And I wouldn't be caught dead liking you!" I shouted while taking off for school. _Yup, Brick will always be a total jerk. _

**At School**

"Hey, Bloss!" waved Lian who was at my locker.

"Good morning, Lian." I smiled while opened my locker to get my books for today.

"OMG, you got 'Starstruck Lovers' already!" she grinned while taking the book.

_Note to self: stop letting people take my books._ "Yup, got it last week and I'm already almost done with it."

"Man, Bloss you can go through these love stories like that."

"Yeah, to bad that they are really real." I sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked while we started for AP English Literature.

"You know putting out the chairs, sending flowers, opening the doors, forbidden love, paying for the bill! Those things we only read in books and see in movies…I wish they were real." I sighed lovely.

"Sorry Bloss, but Prince Charming will only come if you were in a book." she laughed while I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just once I wish that would happen."

"Well, you always got books in English." she shrugged while we went into the class where everyone was chatting up a storm. I sat in my sit and started reading my book since Lian forgot to do something for her next class. I could easily tell when Brick enter the room because about everyone seem to fly over to the door.

"Yo, yo Brick!" yelled some boy in the crowd.

"What up, Nick!" said Brick.

"Dude, I hear you totally dumped Mary a few days ago." said another boy.

"Yup." he said and I mentally growled at how cold-blooded he could be.

"Does that mean we can go on a date now?" asked Carrie.

"Sorry, Carrie but you aren't really my type. Maybe work on your look a bit and then we'll talk." he said while the boys in the group applauded him.

_That little dick! _When he walked by my desk with his buddies I stuck my foot out and he went flying causing everyone to gasped or laugh quietly. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you Brick…maybe you should watch the ground more often." And before Brick caused responded Ms. Wilson walked in and told everyone to sat down and put whatever we were doing down. I glad this was English, so I wouldn't really get caught reading a book, but lucky we are doing a lesson I really like, so I won't be look at my book.

"Good morning, class everyone bought their 'Romeo and Juliet'novels and scripts?" she smiled while everyone showed their books and scripts. "I'm happy that everyone bought them today; I guess Edward's punishment got around."

"Ms. Wilson could you please stop saying my full name. Ed is just fine."

"Ah, and you know I say everyone full 1st name…be lucky I don't say your whole name." she said making Edward shut up. "Alright, I feel like starting the day off with the scripts, so who's going to be my Romeo and Juilet?" Ms. Wilson asked while everyone stayed quiet. "Guess I'm picking two out of the jars." she sighed while placing the jars on her desk. See, Ms. Wilson was somewhat of a get-on-with-it teacher, so to speed up things she would pick a random person or people to do the task. She pulled one name out of the boys' jar and one name out of the girls' jar and I can tell you everyone was holding their breathe. "And the lucky pair are Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo."

_Jesus kill me now. _"Can you please pick another pair, Ms. Wilson?"

"Yeah, me and her don't really get along."

"Well, this will be the perfect scene for you to get along with. Now, up front with your scripts." she waved over while we made are way to the front.

"Umm, which scene are we doing?" I asked while looking for the page we might be doing.

"Act 2 sence 2."

"Isn't that the balancy scene?" I asked afraid to flip to the page.

"Correct."

"Does someone want to trade with me!" I shouted while every girl in the classroom lifted their hands.

"Ms. Utonium, you are not trading this."

"But, Ms. Wilson I can't do this with him!"

"Yeah, I totally agree with her." Brick said while I put my hands up to him to agree.

"If you both don't want a D in this class you will do the scene."

_I never had a D in my life! _"Fine, lets get this over with." I sighed while Brick just shrugged back.

"Oh, and you must do it with feeling and do all the acting that it tells you to do like you are on a real stage or D for the both of you." she smiled.

"Fine." we groaned.

"Do we have to do the whole scene?" asked Brick while looking over it.

"Yeah, I don't think we have time to do the whole scene and get on with class in time."

"Hm, class if you be a good audience for the whole scene you guys can get easy As."

"Alright!" they shouted.

_Lucky them. _I sighed. _At least I don't have that more lines. _

"Please begin 'Romeo'." Ms. Wilson.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it."

_Whoa, Brick actually sound like he putting a effect into it. I guess this won't be than bad and I guess I can put effect into it too._

"I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!" I said while staring out like I was on a balcony.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." Brick said and all the girls sighed with love while I rolled my eyes at them.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." _Romeo and Juliet must have inspired 'Starstruck Lovers' because it really sound a bit like it. _

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" I asked while looking at him.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." I pouted.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; And but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." he said while pulling on his clothes pretend he had a black cloak on.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise." he smirked while taking my hand and kissing it which did cause me to blush lightly.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek_(Oh, that real funny) _For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries Then say, Jove laughs." I said while looking away from him. "O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world." I frowned while pulling my hand away from him and crossing my arm. "In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true Than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, My true love's passion: therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered." I sighed.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" he said while placing a hand on his heart and looking up like he was looking at the moon.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." I frowned.

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love-"

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.'" I shouted while acting frustrated. "Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" I said while placing my hand on my heart then acting like I was about to leave.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" he said while taking hold of my arm bring me back.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" I asked while taking my arm back and placing my hands on my hips. _Man, Romeo is starting to sound like Brick…or maybe it's the way he's saying it. _

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." I said while looking into his eyes. "I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again."

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, Too flattering-sweet to be substantial."

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, By one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay And follow thee my lord throughout the world." I plead.

"Madam!" Ms. Wilson shouted while pretending to be the nurse.

"I come, anon.-But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee-"

"Madam!"

"By and by, I come:- To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief: To-morrow will I send."

"So thrive my soul-" he smiled while bowing a bit.

"A thousand times good night!"

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys fromtheir books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

"Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice, To lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies, And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, With repetition of my Romeo's name."

"It is my soul that calls upon my name: How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, Like softest music to attending ears!"

"Romeo!"

"My dear?"

"At what o'clock to-morrow Shall I send to thee?"

"At the hour of nine."

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back." I smiled back think about Juliet acting flirty to Romeo.

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." he smiled.

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, Remembering how I love thy company."

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, Forgetting any other home but this." I was about to say my next line when I noticed that it said we had to kiss and I could tell Brick noticed it too.

"Um, Ms. Wilson we can skip over the kissing part right?"

"Aww, but you guys were on a roll it would be a shame if you didn't do the kisses."

"Wait, kisses!" we both shouted and some of the girls were freaking out too.

"What Romeo and Juliet has all those kisses?" stared Brick.

"Oh, the 'Royal Shakespeare Company'**(It's a real company)**. You should watch it."

"But, can't we not do it?" I asked again while giving my best puppy dog eyes Bubbles taught me.

"No, you got to do it or you get Ds." she said.

_I never gotten a D in my life and no way am I going to start. _"No, no, no!" I cried while grabbing on to Brick's jacket and pulled him into a kiss. _For the A, for the A. _I closed my eyes and I noticed that Brick was kissing back with tongue. We finally let go and we were both blushing like crazy. "Um, what that good enough Ms. Wilson."

"Yes, that was wonderful! Since you guys did so nice on it you don't have to do the other ones."

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Yeah…thanks." Brick said a little discourage, but I could have been imagining things.

"Please continue with the rest of the scene before the bell rings." she said a little too forceful.

"Ok?" we both said while I looked to see it was my turn.

"Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: And yet no further than a wanton's bird; Who lets it hop a little from her hand, Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, And with a silk thread plucks it back again, So loving-jealous of his liberty."

"I would I were thy bird." he smiled.

"Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." I said actually feeling a bit sad that the scene was about to be over.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

"RRIIINNGG!"

"Oh..um, remember class read some more of the book, good-bye and and Mr. Jojo really good work you both get As."

"Thank you." I said while getting my stuff and tried going staright to class until Lian stop me. "Yes, Lian?"

"You kissed Brick."

"I did it for the A! You know I wouldn't kiss him for real."

"I don't know that looked pretty real to me."

"Lian, go to class and I'll see you to watch Twilight later on, ok?"

"Fine, see you at lunch." she waved while going to her class.

_It wasn't a real kiss…was it? _I pouted while touching my lips as I made my way to my next class. _Yeah, Brick wouldn't real kiss like that if it wasn't for a grade. _I got to my next class where Brick was already there and I couldn't help but feel a blush appear on my cheeks. _This is going to be a long day._

**At P. E.**

"Man, Bubbles are you getting slower or am I that good." grinned Buttercup while we were running around the track.

"You know I'm the fastest Puff, Buttercup!" she growled while picking up speed to catch up with us.

"Ha! Remember I'm more aerodynamic even if my hair is a bit longer."

"And remember I beat E-Male in 4 seconds around the world, so I'm the fastest!" she screamed while going pasted us.

"Now, look what you did she got mad." I sighed while speeding up to caught up with her.

"She doesn't have to be so touchy about everything." mumbled Buttercup while speeding up too until we caught up to her. "You happy now?"

"Yes, I am." she giggled while we sat down on the bleachers while we wait for everyone else to finish their laps.

"I'm happy we beat the Ruffs here!" Buttercup shouted loud enough for them to hear.

"Sit down, don't pick a fight." I said while putting her down.

"Alright, alright…but still I glad we beat them cause that means Butch needs to give me $10." she grinned while they made their way to us.

"Here." Butch mumbled while handing her the money.

"Thank you." she smiled while put it in her sports bra.

"I though I gave you a wallet?" I stared.

"I kind of lost it, so the next best thing is my bra."

"Buttercup." Bubbles and I sighed.

"Yay, I finished!" smiled Carrie while giving us the peace sign.

"Nice going Carrie." said Boomer.

"Thanks." she blushed. "Ah, Blossom tell me what it was like?" she said while grabbing my hands.

"What was what like?" I asked.

"You know kissing Brick! I bet it was the most amazing feeling in the world!"

"Eh…eh…eh…" was all I caused said as a bright blush fall on my face.

"You kissed Brick!" Bubbles and Boomer said almost sounling like they liked it.

"What they mean to say it What the hell!" shouted Buttercup.

"Whoa, I thought you hated her." stared Butch.

"I do!"

"Yeah, we only did it because our teacher told us too." I said.

"Why would a teacher do that?" stared Butch.

"We had to do the 'Romeo and Juliet' play." said Brick while I could have sworn that he was blushing, but I could be seeing things…again.

"Yeah, so it was only for a grade..we wouldn't kiss for real."

"Yeah, why would I want to kiss a nerdy bookworm." he grinned while sticking his tongue out.

"And why would I want to kiss a rude, ill-manner jackass!" I yelled while pushing him away from me then I walking away since the coaches were calling us in.

"Damn, you curse at Brick, my sister finally got some backbone." smiled Buttercup while patting my back.

"That like the second you cursed today, Blossom. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Bubbles…I just need to blow some stream off." I sighed. _Brick is really getting on my nerves._

**After School**

"Alright, see you later sis." waved Buttercup.

"Yeah, see you later." giggled Bubbles then Buttercup and her took off for home.

"So, Blossom you ready for a vampire loving time?" smiled Lian while holding on to my arm.

"Yeah, let's go." I said about to pick her up.

"Can we walk my stomach still isn't use to flying."

"Sure." I said while we started walking.

"So, you didn't like that kiss because real seem like you guys were using a lot of tongue."

"He did that…he probably was thinking about some girl he likes, so it was more believeable."

"Ok whatever you say." she shrugged.

"Why hello ladies." We turned around and found Brick floating above us.

"Brick, what do you want?" I asked while he floated down to us.

"Just bored since Boomer and Butch had something to do. So, I decide to see what Pinky was up to."

"Sorry Brick, but Blossom and I have a Twilight marathon to do and I doubt you would want to watch a love story."

"You're right." he said. "But, I still watch to mess with Blossom a bit."

"Brick, go away and leave us alone because I really don't feel like fighting with you right now."

"Why not? Afraid you might lose." he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"No, I'm afraid that I might actually kill you this time." I growled.

"I would like to see you try."

"Maybe next time I have vampires to watch."

"So, you don't want your book back?" he asked while holding up my 'Starstruck Lovers' copy.

"How? When? Did you get that?" I asked while trying to get it back, but he kept it out of my reach even when I floated around him.

"You wanted it babe! You got to reach for it!" he laughed while he flew away.

"I'll be right back, Lian." I said while flying after him. "Give it back."

"No, Pinky." he laughed while waving it in the air. Then out of nowhere a floak of birds flew at him. "Stupid birds." he said while spitting out freathers causing me to giggle a bit until I didn't noticed the book in his hands.

"Where's my book?" I asked while we looked around and I saw it had falling into the street into a pond. "My book."

"Don't worry it not that bad." he said until cars went over it repeatly. "Maybe it's still ok." We flew down there aand my book was torn apart.

"My book." I cried while picking it up. _I was almost done. _I weeped while tears blurred my vision.

"Blossom…I'm s-"

"Everything is a game to you! This book was close to me and you just go and destroy it! You are such a heartless bastard!" I yelled while flying away before he could say anything.

"Bloss, did you get your book back?" asked Lian after I landed near her. I couldn't really speak, so I just showed it to her. "What happened?"

"Brick that what happened." _Now, that I could say. _

"Come on, let's see if there's a bookstore around here." she said while we walked around for a bit. "Man, nothing." I feel a chill and I turned to see a black house-like bookstore.

"How about that one?" I asked while pointing to it for her to see.

"Didn't notices that one." she said. "Um, maybe a different one this one looks pretty scary."

"Oh, it's not that bad. I seen scarier things then that."

"Well, you can go in there while I wait." she said while halfway stepping back from it.

"Alright." I shrugged while going to the bookstore. "Hello?" I asked while walking into the store. The store was a bit creepy with it being really dark and a bit dusty, but kind of charming to me. The walls were lined with shelves of books, little charms and perfume bottles sat in the middle on circled glass stands, and it smelled of spices most of lilies and lavender. I went to the counter and can't help but to stare at the crystal ball that was shining different colors.

"May I help you?" an elderly lady asked from behind the ball scary me a bit. She looked pretty young for an elderly lady with soft, smooth skin and she wore a long, reddish sweater, a long black skirt, black, long high heeled boots, and a red and black beaded necklace and bracelet.

"Um, yes see my book got destroy by this stupid boy and I was hoping to replace it maybe."

"Let me see the book, child." she smiled while I hand her the once so called book. "My, my this has been really damage and I'm sad to say that I don't have this book in shop."

"Aww, that's to bad..thank you anyways." I sighed while heading to the door.

"But, maybe I can interest you in a another book."

"Well, you do have a lot of books…but I wouldn't know where to start." I smiled.

"I can help you. Please follow me." she said while walking into a area I didn't notices before.

"Um…" _Lian probably worried about me, but I can't disrespect my elders so…_"Alright." I said while following her into the area. Inside there was a table with a red cloth on it and some cards and two chairs where she was already sitting in a chair.

"Please, sit." she said while I did. She started mixing up the cards and spread them out in her hands. "Take five." And I did which she took from me then laid them out. She flipped one over and I finally find that they were tarot cards. "Let's see…aah, you are like The Empress card always watching out for your sisters like a mother and always in action..am I right?"

"That's true, but you probably knew that from me being a Powerpuff Girl."

"Maybe…" she smiled while flipping over the next card. "Hm, The Fool…you must be searching for passion in your life and want new adventures and discoveries…is that why you read all these romance books?"

"Well, yes but I don't think-whoa you're good. Please continue."

"Gladly." she smiled while turning over the next card that had two trees bonded together. "Ooh, The Lovers you are craving for the beginning of a romance, but you want trust and honor with this young man. You don't think Brick will be the prince of your dreams?"

"What, Brick! No way! We hated each other since we were created and my sisters wouldn't even like or love his dreadful brothers if you ask me."

"Maybe I'm seeing another boy then." she said while turning over the next card. "The Chariot…you are in for a journey that you will probably love and hate."

"Alright, I guess that ties into high school about to be over."

"Hmm…" she stared then flipped over the last card. "…The Moon…you will find out the trickery and disgrace that been under you nose this whole time and you and everyone you care about might be in danger if you don't go on the right path. Yes, I see the perfect book for you." she smirked while she stand up and went in the other room. She came back with a black book that didn't have a title on it. "This is the one."

"Um, thank you what's it called?" I asked while she handed the book to me.

"'My Life'" she said. "Please open it when you are alone and only read it when you are alone."

"Ok…how much do I need to give you?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes…think of it as a gift from one book lover to another."

"Thank you again." I said while put it in my bag and walking out the store.

"Finally! Did you get the book?"

"Well, not really…but I got another book."

"Ok, good now we can go to my house for Twilight time!" she shouted while pulling me along. I looked back at the bookstore and saw the lady looking at me in the window. I waved and she waved back.

_What a nice elderly lady._

* * *

**M.B.: I update two chapters. Sorry, it took me so long I can't use my laptop for awhile(studying for drivers test) and my mom is about to have a baby…new little brother Yay ^-^'ll. **

**Oh, and I got the play scene for .edu and you should see the scene for the RSC on Youtube…** watch?v=FHoaPLO6Zd8&feature=related

**Please review and…wait and see ;P. **


	4. Warning

**Note: When, she reading the book the words will be BOLD and ITALIC.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Warning**

"Aah, I'm finally home." I sighed while flopping on my bed. I have finally gotten home from being at Lian's house for two days for a Twilight marathon. Good thing we had a three day weekend or I wouldn't be able to finish all my homework. So, I spent my 3rd day off at Starbucks working on my homework and drinking coffee until I finished. Now, it about 4:30pm and I'm in my pink and white room with books all around. "I really should ask the Professor if we could get a liberty." I sighed.

"Blossom?" knocked Bubbles.

"Yes, Bubbles? Come on in." I said while she came in and sat down on my bed.

"The Professor has a date with Ms. Keane, so I'm making dinner."

"Ooh, what are you making?" I asked. _Bubbles is the best cook._

"Mash potatoes, corn, and chicken."

"I can't wait for dinner then!" I smiled while she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "I better check to see if everything is complete." I said while reaching over my bed to grab my book bag. I checked through it and then I noticed the black book. _Wow, I'm surprised that I didn't start reading this._ I picked the book up and turned to the 1st page to see a message on it. "'If you are sure you want to continue read this be prepared to learn the truth and pay for it later.' Ok, I guess the nice elderly lady might have given me a horror book indeed of a romance book. Oh well, it's a free book." I shrugged while I turned to the next page to find a drawing of a rose on it and at the bottom it said "I love you, so let's go for it." I smooth my fingers across it imagine it was real. "I wish someone would give me a rose." I sighed while imagining it.

"_Hey, sweetheart." the person smiled. _

"_Yes, what it?" I asked while a buck of rose came into my face. "Aww, that so sweet." I smiled while taking them and looking up to see who I was imagine._

"_No problem, Babe." grinned…Brick!_

"Why would I think of Brick?" I hissed at myself. "I must be really hungry to think of him…yeah that it." I turned to the next page to find a 'This Book Belong To'. _Now, where did I put that pink pen?_ I grabbed my pen and wrote my name in it. "There, now I can read." I said about to turn the page, but I got a paper cut. "Ow." I cried while my hand…stub…whatever started bleed on the book. "I better wash it." I said while going to the bathroom to wrap it up. When I came back the blood had dried and it don't bleed through the other cream colored papers. "Thick paper. Now, I should begin."

"_**Mmm, why is it so bright?" the orange hair girl yawned while pulling the sheets over her head. Then she shot up to stare at the clock that read 9:33am. "Crap! My alarm didn't out off! My perfect attention record going down the drain now like that." she cried while quickly brushing her long, floor length hair and washing her face. "God, I need to wake up my sisters too!" **_

_I know how this girl feels. I'm always the one to wake those 2 sleep heads up._

_**She rapidly put on a pink tank top with one strap that shows off her stomach, dark pink jeans with a pink belt, pink sandals, two dark pink bracelets placing them on her right wrist, and a small red bow that holds her hair up to her low-thigh. "If I didn't love my hair so much I would have cutting you ages ago." she sighed while running into her blonde head, little sister's room. **_

_I know! I wouldn't cut my hair even since those 2 fucked up my hair…wow does she wear the same clothes as me? I wonder what her sisters like._

"_**Bubbles! Wake up!" she yelled while shaking her sister scentless trying not to trip over her stuffed animals. **_

"_**But Blossom, I'm tried."**_

"_**If you don't get up we are going to be late for school and I know Sandy said she had something cute for you."**_

"_**Really? What is it?" the perky blond smiled while sitting up out of the bed. **_

"_**I don't know, but you'll find out if you get out of bed to find out."**_

"_**Fine." Bubbles sighed while walking to her closet.**_

"_**Good Bubbles is up, now time to get the Beast." Blossom thought while making her way to her other sister's room.**_

_Wait a minute! Didn't this just say Blossom and Bubbles! _I said while freaking out a little. I turned the book to the back to see the summary, but it was blank. "Ok, maybe it's just a coincidence…people write books use us all of time, so I'll just go with the flow."

"_**Buttercup! Wake up!" she yelled into the sleeping jet black sister's ear.**_

"_**Shut up…I'm sleeping." she mumbled while covering her head with a pillow.**_

"_**Well, wake up because we are late."**_

"_**So, I hate school."**_

"_**Man, how am I going to get her to get up?" she thought. Then a horrible clever idea popped into her head. She took a deep breath and blow it on Buttercup's left leg that was showing. **_

"_**Aah, Blossom!" she hissed while jumping out of the bed.**_

"_**Think of that as a cold shower now get dress, so we can go." **_

"_**Over working bitch." mumbled Buttercup as Blossom walked out not hearing her comment to see if Bubbles was ready yet.**_

"_**Blossom, I can pick which shirt to wear." Bubbles cried while holding 3 shirts in her hands. The one in Bubbles's right hand was a baby blue tank top with a pink bunny on it, blue tie-die shirt with a kitty on it, and in her left hand was a powder blue short sleeved top with a rainbow on it. **_

"_**Why didn't you wear the rainbow one?" she said thought Bubbles was too old for that bunny and kitty shirt.**_

"_**I can't wear that one, Blossom!" **_

"_**And why not?"**_

"_**Cause it has a rainbow on it!" she cried while thrown it on the bed with the pile of blue shirts.**_

"_**Bubbles it just a rainbow. You draw rainbow all the time."**_

"_**I know that, but Terra Lowell thinks I'm a lesbian**_**(I have nothing against lesbians or gays)**_** and I'm trying to get her off my back! You're so mean Blossom!" she cried while shutting the door in her face.**_

"_**How was I supposed to know that! I'm sorry just please get dress!"**_

"_**God, you are loud in the morning." yawned Buttercup while running her fingers through her hair.**_

"_**You should brush it."**_

"_**I did." **_

"_**No you didn't."**_

"_**Yes I did."**_

"_**No you didn't!"**_

"_**Yes I did!"**_

"_**Here Buttercup use my brush." said Bubbles while given Buttercup the brush trying to stop the fight before it begins.**_

"_**We don't have time for this!" Blossom while taking the brush and doing Buttercup's hair and then grabbed both of their hands. **_

"_**But, I'm hungry!" they said as Blossom flew out the door.**_

"_**No time!" she shouted back not looking where she was going, so she bashed into a hard chest. "Ow…I'm sorry."**_

"_**Wow, Pinky said sorry to a Ruff." **_

"_**Brick. Look we don't have time for you guys since we are late as it is." **_

"_**Well, Blossom for your info. it's only 7:08." smiled Boomer who flowed down next to Brick with Butch not far behind.**_

"_**What do you mean it's only 7:08! When we left the house it was about 10."**_

"_**Well, that cause the power went off last night, so about half of everyone's clocks have reset." said Butch.**_

"_**No way." Blossom stared then flew down to a clock shop still holding on to her sisters. She looked in the shop and saw it said 7:11am. "No way." **_

"_**Aw man, we could have eaten breakfast!" yelled Buttercup while finally getting her hand away from Blossom.**_

"_**Blossom…are you ok?" asked Bubbles after seeing Blossom sink down to the floor in front of the clock she was looking at.**_

"_**She'll be fine. It's not like we didn't do the same thing." said Butch.**_

"_**I made the same mistake as a Ruff." she thought while sinking more into the ground.**_

"_**Hey, since we're all hungry let's go to Ihop." smiled Boomer.**_

"_**Yeah!" **_

"_**I'm not hungry." pouted Blossom while her stomach growled loudly. "Curse you stomach." **_

"_**Come on, Pinky." grinned Brick while pull her back up.**_

"_**Shut up, I'm only going because I don't trust you boys with my sisters." she said while pulling her arm away from him and the group walked side by side next to their counterparts to go to Ihop.**_

"_**I can't wait to eat Stuffed French Toast, I haven't had that in ages." smiled Bubbles not even looking at the menu.**_

"_**Man, you are going to get chubby Bubbles." sighed Buttercup.**_

"_**I'm not chubby. Blossom make her take it back." cried Bubbles while hugging on to her arm.**_

"_**Buttercup take it back." Blossom sighed really not pay attention to her sisters.**_

"_**No way. Anyways I'm getting the Cinn-a-stack pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash brown, and over-easy eggs." **_

"_**And you are calling me fat." mumbled Bubbles.**_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**I'll have the Smokehouse Combo…eggs over-easy." said Butch.**_

"_**I want a Strawberry Banana Danish Fruit Crepe!" said Boomer in one breath.**_

"_**Bacon Temptation Omelette for me." **_

"_**I'll take the Quick Two-egg Breakfast." sighed Blossom while grabbing up the menus and given them to the waiter. **_

"_**Right a way." the waiter said while disappear into the kitchen.**_

"_**You know he could have gotten them himself." said Brick.**_

"_**It's better to help people out and anyways why are you guys sitting here?" Bubbles was sitting next to Blossom who was sitting next to Brick and Butch was in front of him while Buttercup next to him and Boomer next to her.**_

"_**Cause we want to be and we're paying."**_

"_**You are! Man, I should have bought more food." groaned Buttercup.**_

"_**Than you would really be fat, Butterfly."**_

"_**What did you say, bitch." **_

"_**Buttercup! Not here and please control your language there are kids here." **_

"_**Yes, mom." sighed Buttercup while getting a look for Blossom.**_

"_**I hope you boys respect that too."**_

"_**Whatever you say Pinky."**_

"_**Hey, while we're waiting for our food want to hear some jokes?" asked Boomer.**_

"_**Why not? I'm bored as it is." sighed Buttercup while the group nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Ok, what kind of key opens a banana?...A monkey."**_

"_**Hehee." giggled Bubbles while everyone stared at Boomer.**_

"_**Next." sighed Butch.**_

_**What do you get when you cross a cow and a duck?"**_

"_**A cock."**_

"_**Brick." stared Blossom while he just smirked at her.**_

"_**No, it's milk and quackers."**_

"_**Hehee." giggled Bubbles again.**_

"_**Next." sighed Buttercup.**_

"_**Alright, why did the boy eat his homework? Because his teacher said it was a piece of cake." smiled Boomer while getting another laughed from Bubbles.**_

"_**You know it's not good to eat paper because white paper**__**has bleach, which is really bad to consume. It builds up in the intestines, and if accumulated to a point, it may block the intestines, which, if not found, will keep the waste from leaving the body. The body poisons itself with the toxins from the waste, and gets sick and dies."**_

"_**You don't have to get all smart about it, Blossom."**_

"_**It's the way I am." **_

"_**Hey, Boomer didn't you eat your homework one time?" asked Butch.**_

"_**It's not my fault that it smelled like strawberry shortcake."**_

"_**Alright, alright you two…Boomer continue with your jokes." smiled Brick while his brothers nodded in agreement. Boomer told another joke and another giggle came from Bubbles; joke, giggle, joke, giggle, joke, wise crash, more giggles, joke, full blown laugh. After the jokes their food arrived with them having light chats and argument now and then. **_

"_**That was wonderful!" smiled Bubbles and Boomer.**_

"_**Yes, that was some good eats." grinned Buttercup while finishing her apple juice.**_

"_**Hey, Butterfly did you do the homework for Mr. Jones?" asked Butch.**_

"_**Yeah, why?"**_

"_**Cause I didn't it. Let me see it."**_

"_**No way."**_

"_**Oh, come on I'll give you $5."**_

"_**Fine, but let's get out of here I really need to curse at you for saying those things." sighed Buttercup while the 2 green counterparts(Butch really) paid for their food and left.**_

"_**Hey, Boomer can you tell me some more of your jokes?" **_

"_**Sure, but I didn't want to be here with these sticks-in-the-mud." **_

"_**Alright, bye you two." waved Bubbles while Boomer paid for their food and leaving the 2 red and pink counterparts at the table.**_

"_**It seems like we are alone, Pinky."**_

"_**Hm." huffed Blossom while getting up from the table and leaving the restaurant with Brick not to far behind her. **_

"_**Oh, don't be like that." he smirked while stepping in front of her to stop her.**_

"_**I'm still mad at you for destroying my book."**_

"_**I tried saying I was sorry, but you wouldn't listen."**_

"_**You're a Ruff Brick, I know that you would never apologize to someone especially me. So, leave me alone so I can get to school."**_

"_**Then I'll make it up to you." he said after taking hold of her waist and pulling her into him shocking the heck out of her. **_

"_**B-Brick let go of me." blushed Blossom tried to separate her chest from his bold chest, but he had a good hold on her.**_

"_**I want another kiss like our play scene." he whispered while taking her chin causing her to blush even more about that kiss. "You don't might, do you?"**_

"_**Uh…" Blossom mumbled while feeling his breath on her lips.**_

"_**Blossom…just kidding." Brick smirked making Blossom blush with embarrassment. "Hahaa, you should have seen your face Pinky!"**_

"_**Brick you asshole!" Blossom growled while blasting him to the moon. Blossom sighed and flew to school before the bell could go off.**_

"Man, you are a asshole Brick." I sighed feeling a bit disappointed. "Wait, why am I feeling disappointed? I never want to kiss Brick again." I said about to go back to the book.

"Blossom! Dinner is ready!"

"Ok, Bubbles!" I shouted while laying the book down on my bed and going downstairs for some food.

**After Dinner & Shower(9:31pm)**

After my shower I went back to the book that was still lying on my bed. I read on to see that Ms. Parker, same name as my History teacher, got a bucket of water knocked on her by Max and Sam, who sound like Max and Sam from my class. Since nobody knew who did it, no one got in trouble expect for everyone in the class getting twice as much homework that Blossom could easily do. They had assembly where their school mascot**(a squirrel) **broke his leg trying to jump off the bleachers. Brick made her look bad in front of the school with his kiss comment. Someone spill some acid on her clothes lucky she can't get hurt from it, but not the same for her clothes. Lian, Blossom's best friend who sound just like my friend got her the "Starstruck Lovers" and she was so happy. Another fight broke out between Butch and Buttercup get them both a detention and a call to their parents. Bubbles and Buttercup left to unknown places and I…I mean Blossom just went home. I yawned and noticed that it was 10:19pm, so I placed the book on my nightstand and turned off my light.

"What a weird book…it sounds way too close to my life." I sighed while closing my eyes for some sleep.


	5. Deja Vu

**Chapter V**

**Déjà Vu**

"Mmm, why is it so bright?" I yawned while pulling the sheets over my head. Then I shot up to stare at the clock that read 9:33am. "Crap! My alarm didn't out off! My perfect attention record going down the drain now like that." I cried while quickly brushing my long, floor length hair and washing my face. "God, I need to wake up my sisters too!...Hey, didn't I say this before." I looked back and my clock and started to freak out again. I rapidly put on my pink tank top that I usually wear, my dark pink jeans with the pink belt, pink sandals, two dark pink bracelets placing them on my right wrist, and a small red bow that holds my hair up. _If I didn't love my hair so much I would have cutting you ages ago. _I sighed while running into Bubbles's room trying not to trip over her stuffed animals.

"Bubbles! Wake up!" I yelled while shaking her scentless.

"But Blossom, I'm tried."

I just remember that Sandy was going to give Bubbles another stuffed animal and I knew she can't turn down cute things. "If you don't get up we are going to be late for school and I know Sandy said she had something cute for you."

"Really? What is it?" she smiled while sitting up out of the bed.

"I don't know, but you'll find out if you get out of bed to find out."

"Fine." Bubbles sighed while walking to her closet and I started for Buttercup's room._Good Bubbles is up, now time to get the Beast. _I stopped in my track at that thought. _Ok, I know I just said that before…God, I'm having a déjà vu moment._"Buttercup! Wake up!"

"Shut up…I'm sleeping." she mumbled while covering her head with a pillow.

"Well, wake up because we are late."

"So, I hate school."

_Man, how am I going to get her to get up?_ Then a horrible clever idea popped into my head. I took a deep breath and blow it on Buttercup's left leg that was showing.

"Aah, Blossom!" she hissed while jumping out of the bed.

"Think of that as a cold shower now get dress, so we can go." I smiled while making my way to the door and stopped. "And I'm not an over working female dog, Buttercup."

"How did you know I was going to say that!"

"I just do and don't forget to brush your hair or I'll brush it for you." I shouted back while I heard her groan.

"Blossom, I can pick which shirt to wear." Bubbles cried while holding 3 shirts in her hands. The one in Bubbles's right hand was a baby blue tank top with a pink bunny on it, blue tie-die shirt with a kitty on it, and in her left hand was a powder blue short sleeved top with a rainbow on it.

I bit my lip feeling that if I picked the wrong shirt Bubbles would yell at me for about this lesbian problem. "How about that light blue flowery one on your bed. It still fits your personally, but it doesn't make you look like a lesbian for that girl…Terra..Lowell, I think."_**(again I have nothing against gays and lesbians)**_

"That's a great idea Blossom!" Bubbles smiled while hugging me and returned to her room.

_This is really weird. _I stared after I got my bag with that black book in it. I looked at my clock and saw it was 9:54am! "Time to go girls!" I shouted while grabbing both of their hands flying out the house.

"But, I'm hungry!" they said.

"No time!" I shouted back not looking where I was going, so I bashed into some hard and hear someone groan. "Ow…I'm sorry."

"Wow, Pinky said sorry to a Ruff."

I looked up to stared at Brick's blood red eyes and I groaned, "Brick. Look we don't have time for you guys since we are late as it is."

"Well, Blossom for your info. it's only 7:08." smiled Boomer who flowed down next to Brick with Butch not far behind.

"What do you mean it's only 7:08! When we left the house it was about 10."

"Well, that cause the power went off last night, so about half of everyone's clocks have reset." said Butch.

"No way." I stared then flew down to a clock shop still holding on to my sisters. I looked in the shop and saw it said 7:11am. "No way." _Why do I feel like I made the same mistake before._

"Aw man, we could have eaten breakfast!" yelled Buttercup while finally getting her hand away from me.

"Blossom…are you ok?" asked Bubbles after seeing me sink down to the floor in front of the clock I was looking at.

"She'll be fine. It's not like we didn't do the same thing." said Butch.

_I made the same mistake as a Ruff._ I thought while sinking more into the ground.

"Hey, since we're all hungry let's go to Ihop." smiled Boomer.

"Yeah!"

"I'm not hungry." I pouted while my stomach growled loudly. "Curse you stomach."

"Come on, Pinky." grinned Brick while pull me back up.

"Shut up, I'm only going because I don't trust you boys with my sisters." I said while I pulled my arm away from him and we walked side by side next to our counterparts to go to Ihop. _If I'm have a déjà vu moment why not have some fun with it._

"I can't wait to eat Stuffed French Toast, I haven't had that in ages." smiled Bubbles not even looking at the menu.

"Man, you are going to get-." started Buttercup.

"Buttercup don't you dare finish that sentence." I sighed really not pay attention to them, but know what was going to happen.

"How did..ugh..fine! Anyways I'm getting the Cinn-a-stack pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash brown, and over-easy eggs."

"I'll have the Smokehouse Combo…eggs over-easy." said Butch.

"I want a Strawberry Banana Danish Fruit Crepe!" said Boomer in one breath.

"Bacon Temptation Omelette for me."

"I'll take the Quick Two-egg Breakfast." I said while grabbing up the menus and given them to the waiter.

"Right a way." the waiter said while disappear into the kitchen.

"You know he could have gotten them himself." said Brick.

"It's better to help people out and anyways why are you guys sitting here?" Bubbles was sitting next to me while Brick was sitting next to me on the left with Butch was in front of him while Buttercup next to him and Boomer next to her.

"Cause we want to be and we're paying."

"You are! Man, I should have bought more food." groaned Buttercup.

"Than you would really be-."

"Do you want Buttercup to beat you up." I sighed while everyone stared at me. "I mean Buttercup doesn't like you calling her Butterfly and I don't want a fight here at this family restaurant, so let's try to act like teenagers."

"Whatever you say mom, but I'm still going to call her Butterfly cause it annoys her." smirked Butch.

"Hey, while we're waiting for our food want to hear some jokes?" asked Boomer.

"Why not? I'm bored as it is." sighed Buttercup while the group nodded in agreement.

_I really don't want to hear these jokes, so let's get this over with._

"Ok, what kind of key opens a banana?...A-"

"A monkey." I said while Bubbles giggles and everyone stared at Boomer to see it that was the correct answer.

"That right."

"Next." sighed Butch.

What do you get when you cross a cow and a duck?"

"No, Brick it not what you are thinking it's milk and quackers ."

"Hehee." giggled Bubbles again.

"That's also right."

"Next." sighed Buttercup.

"Alright, why did the boy eat his homework?"

"Because his teacher said it was a piece of cake. You know it's not good to eat paper, Boomer because white paper has bleach, which is really bad to consume. It builds up in the intestines, and if accumulated to a point, it may block the intestines, which, if not found, will keep the waste from leaving the body. The body poisons itself with the toxins from the waste, and gets sick and dies. Even if it smells like strawberry shortcake."

"You don't have to get all smart about it, Blossom and how do you know about that?"

"It's the way I am."

"You really ate your homework cause it smelled like strawberry shortcake?" asked Buttercup making Boomer blush with embarrassment.

"It's ok, Boomer...when I was younger I would eat my crayons." smiled Bubbles making Boomer feel better.

"Alright, alright …Boomer continue with your jokes." smiled Brick while his brother nodded in agreement.

"Ok, why was 6 afraid of 7?"

"Because 789." I said.

"What does a teddy bear put in his house?"

"Fur-niture. Next"

"What get wetter the more it dries?"

"A towel."

"What do you get when you cross a snowman-"

"Frostbite."

"Where do polar-"

"The north poll."

"What dog keeps-"

"A watch dog."

"Did you-"

"Did you hear the joke about the roof, oh never mind it's over your head."

"Wow, Blossom do you know every joke I'm going to say?"

I was about to say something, but our food arrived and we started having light chats and argument now and then.

"That was wonderful!" smiled Bubbles and Boomer.

"Yes, that was some good eats." grinned Buttercup while finishing her apple juice.

"Hey, Butterfly did you do the homework for Mr. Jones?" asked Butch.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I didn't it. Let me see it."

"No way."

"Oh, come on I'll give you $5."

"Fine, but let's get out of here I really need to curse at you for saying those things." sighed Buttercup while they**(well Butch)** paid for their food and left.

"Hey, Boomer can you tell me some more of your jokes even if you don't say them all they were pretty funny."

"Sure, but I didn't want to be here with the bookworm."

"Alright, bye you two." waved Bubbles while Boomer paid for their food and leaving me alone with Brick at the table.

"It seems like we are alone, Pinky."

"Hm." I huffed while getting up from the table and leaving the restaurant with Brick not to far behind me. _God, why can't he leave me alone._

"Oh, don't be like that." he smirked while stepping in front of me to stop me in my tracks.

"I'm still mad at you for destroying my book."

"I tried saying I was sorry, but you wouldn't listen."

"You're a Ruff Brick, I know that you would never apologize to someone especially me. So, leave me alone so I can get to school."

"Then I'll make it up to you." he said after taking hold of my waist and pulling me into him shocking the hell out of me.

"B-Brick let go of me." I blushed tried to separate my chest from his bold chest, but he had a good hold on me. _ I have a feeling that I'm not going to like where this is going. _

"I want another kiss like our play scene." he whispered while taking my chin causing me to feel the already burning blush getting redder about that kiss. "You don't might, do you?"

"Uh…" I mumbled while feeling his breath on my lips.

"Blossom…just kidding." Brick smirked making me blush with embarrassment. "Hahaa, you should have seen your face Pinky!"

"Brick you asshole!" I growled while blasting him to the moon. _He will never be a prince charming to anyone. _ I sighed and flew to school before the bell could go off.

**At Lunch**

Weird déjà vu moments have been happening to me all day. Like in History class Ms. Parker nearly got a bucket of water knocked on her, but I saved her. I told her that Max and Sam did it, so they got twice as much homework. We all went to the assembly where our school mascot**(a squirrel) **nearlybroke his leg trying to jump off the bleachers, but I saved him just in the nick of time. I remember that Brick was going to make me look bad in front of the school with his kiss comment; so somehow I dodged him every time we leave our classes. Someone almost spill some acid on my clothes, but lucky I moved before it could hit me. Lian told me to guess what she had for me and I said it was "Starstruck Lovers" and she was a bit upset that I 'guessed' right. _Man, today is just getting better and better. _

"Butch move." hissed Buttercup who was standing in front of Butch who was blocking her sit.

"No, Butterfly." he smirked.

"Why you son of a-" started Buttercup about to throw her food at him

_I can't let this happen! _I grabbed the tray and pushed Butch away from Buttercup's chair. "Come on you 2! No fighting in school unless you want a good talking to from Mojo and the Professor for getting another detention."

"Ugh, fine." they sighed while Butch left and Buttercup sat down in her chair.

"Man, Blossom you are on a round today." said Alex while going back to her tuna sandwich.

"Yeah, it like you are psychic or something." Bubbles stared.

"I doubt that…I'm just lucky today." I smiled while eating my slice of pizza.

**After School**

"Well, I'll see you later Blossom." said Bubbles and Buttercup while they started going in their different ways

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, just the arcade and stuff like that." Buttercup grinned.

"I'm just going to look at some cute clothes at the mall."

"Just don't forget to do your homework." I sighed while they nodded and flew off to the arcade and mall. "And then there was one." I decide to walk since I had nothing better to do. _Man, this ending just like 1__st__ chapter. _I said while shock took over me. "Just like the 1st chapter of the black book." I reached into my bag and stared at the book. _It looks the same. _I turned it to the back and saw that it was not blank anymore. "The classic heroine, Blossom Utonium, discover that her life is being played into a magical book where she can see into the future of her high school life and more just by turning the pages. Hopefully she will use it well and figure out her true calling in knowing the future events and changing it to her liking. Good luck, Ms. Utonium." I stared at the book and read over it again and could only stare at _Good luck, Ms. Utonium._

"What the heck is going on?" I said while making my way to the bookstore to get an explanation, but when I got there the house-like shop was gone. "What is going on?"

"Your life is in your hands." something hissed while I felt like my hands were burning. I looked down to see that the book was glowing and I immediately dropped it.

"This is crazy!" I shouted while flying away from this creepy place. I shut the door of the house and I could hear the Professor working down in his lab. So, I made my way to my room and throw off my bag and fell on my bed. "This is so weird." I looked to my nightstand to check my clock and shock and fear fell on my face. Not because of the time oh-no, that book the one I just throw away was right there looking like it wanted me to read on.

* * *

**M.B.: 2 chapters update I'm so happy X3! Now, everyone remember not to go into a creepy bookstore unless you are into those things ;P. Please review and…wait and see. **


	6. Don't You Believe It

**Note: When, she reading the book the words will be BOLD and ITALIC.**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Don't You Believe It**

I laid the book on my bed after shooting laser eyes beams, power beams, and everything else at it, but it didn't even scratch it. I looked around the book cover to see if Mojo's symbol or any Him thing, but it was still black with that message on the back. _So, it's not from any of the villains, but it's won't go away. _I looked out my window and bite my lip thinking it would be bad to throw it out there, but I figure it wouldn't hurt to try. So, I went to my window and opened it letting a warm breeze blow in making my hair blow off my face. I let the book go and watched it fall into the bushes. I stared at the spot for some minutes making sure that it didn't float up to me or something. I smiled and closed the window and walked back to my bed. "Ok, I'm not going crazy." I sat on my bed and felt something hard under me. "Damn it." I cried while pulling the black book from under me and opened it to see what is going on here.

I turned to the next page after chapter 1 and found another message. " 'Don't worry Ms. Utonium, this book is for you and only you to help change you life for the better. But, there are rules to follow so please listen closely. 1. You can't show other people this book even if you did they wouldn't see it 2. It takes awhile for the next chapters to work since you change most of chapters, so you can't read ahead 3. You can't throw or get rid of the book because it** will** find you. 4. Watch the book carefully you never know what things in might do' What is that support to mean?" I sighed while I hear the front door opened. I poked my head out my door to see Bubbles and Buttercup making their way upstairs. I smiled, _Maybe they can help me figure this thing out. They might be a bit naïve at times, but they have great ideas and a better imagination than me._ "Girls!" I shouted when I opened the door right at the time they were walking by it.

"H-hey, Blossom." smiled Buttercup nervously.

"Whatever you are going to say we didn't do it!" cried Bubbles while hiding behind Buttercup.

"What are you talking about Bubbles?"

"You didn't find about us-" started Bubbles, but Buttercup cut it.

"About us eating all of your favorite ice cream!"

"I do now." I groaned while they seem to relax a bit. _These 2 are hiding something, but I'll find out about it later. _"Anyways I was going to tell you guys that something weird has happened to me."

"You fell in love with Brick." said Bubbles.

"Hell no! Why would I like him!"

"Sorry, I thought that it was a weird thing to happen to you."

"No, it would never be that...it's this." I said while showing them the black book.

"So, it's another book…what's the big deal." sighed Buttercup not really into the topic of books.

"Well, I know that this is going to sound a little crazy but this book is playing my life."

"What do you mean?" asked Bubbles.

"I mean it knows my every thought, my every move, it even knows what I'm going to wear!"

"That's unbelievable! Let me see it!" Buttercup said while grabbing the book from me and looking through the book. "Are you trying to prank us before April Fool's?"

"What do you mean?" I asked while Bubbles looked through the book too.

"Yeah, there are no words in it."

"What! Are you guys looking at chapter 1?"

"We're looking at the 1st couple of pages and we see nothing." stared Buttercup while showing me the book, but I could see words at less on the 1st pages.

_Why can't they see them? Wait a minute __**'1. You can't show other people this book even if you did they wouldn't see it' **__why that sneaky book…but I do like its cleverness. _

"Alright, nice April Fool's joke, but you should save that for tomorrow." waved Bubbles while Buttercup threw me the book.

"Have fun with your imagination and I'm going to get you tomorrow." grinned Buttercup while they when into their room.

_So…they don't believe me…figures as much. _I walked back in my room and stared at the book in my hands. _So, I can't get rid of this thing without finishing it all the way…I guess I'm going to have to enjoy it, but 1__st__ I got to test it. _I opened the book and turned to the next chapter and saw that it said 'Read after dinner'. "Dinner?"

"Girls! Time for dinner!"

"That was fast." I stared while making my way downstairs and my sisters right behind me.

"What do you think we are eating?" asked Bubbles when we were halfway to the kitchen.

"I hope it homemade pizza." said Buttercup while we sat down at the table.

"Guess what girls, I made liver and onions!" smiled the Professor getting a loud groan from us.

"Professor, you know we don't like that stuff, so why cook it." pouted Bubbles while looking at her plate.

"Because it is good for your strength."

"Anyone see a white lie creature?" asked Buttercup while we started giggling and the Professor blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm telling the true girls you are getting older now and soon you will be off to college and then getting married and then grandbabies come and..and…" cried the Professor.

"Professor it not going to go that quickly." I smiled trying to get him to cheer up.

"But, my little girls are grown up and then I wouldn't see you."

"Don't worry Professor we aren't going **that** far." Buttercup said while rolling her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, we are still needed it Townsville and we won't abandon you or it until we aren't needed anymore." I said and the girls nodded with me.

"I'm glad to hear it…now let's eat this meal before it gets cold." he smiled while we prayed that we wouldn't get sick.

**After Dinner**

After taking my shower and I wrapped my wet hair in a towel and put on my hot pink tank top with pjs shorts. I hopped on my bed and grabbed the book and just stared at it for some minutes. _Am I really going to read it? _I bite my lip and said, "Oh, what the heck! You only live once."

"_**Yeah, it only 6:30am." Blossom sighed after looking at her clock and phone just in case there was another power outage. Blossom brushed her hair and found something funny about it. "What the…" she started while placing the brush to her nose and it smelled like fish. "Gross! Oh-no! My hair smells like fish now!"**_

"_**April Fool's, Blossom." giggled Bubbles.**_

"_**Bubbles! I just washed my hair yesterday! How could you?"**_

"_**You know it's fair since it's April Fool's Day. It will probably go away later."**_

"_**When later?"**_

"_**Unknown to me…bye!" she waved while exiting the pink sister's room.**_

"_**Damn you Bubbles…playing so dirty." Blossom sighed while messing with her hair knowing she didn't have time to rewash it again. She when to her closet and soon saw something off about her clothes. "What the Hell!" All of Blossom's clothes were gone and replaced with gray or black sweat suits and all of her shoes were replaced with old tennis shoes.**_

"_**Hehee, April Fool's, sis." grinned Buttercup outside her closet door.**_

"_**Buttercup where are my clothes and when did you do this?"**_

"_**Oh, around 1 when you were asleep and they are somewhere well hidden."**_

"_**Buttercup…give me my clothes." Blossom hissed a little impressed that she got up that early to prank her, but still she wanted her clothes.**_

"_**Sorry, Bossy but until April Fool's is over you are wearing one of those." she grinned while walking out of the room leaving Blossom to pick out a ugly gray sweat suit that was pretty big on her.**_

I sighed with annoys, "Figures it would be those 2 to prank me first." I started reading more and found outafter the girls were dress they went downstairs to have their breakfast that the Professor made, but it turned to be a prank ending with Blossom…mean me getting the most of it in my face. They went to school and it just went downhill for me getting prank every which ways…since everyone knows I can get pranced easily. "It's all your fault Brick. If you hadn't played that prank on me in middle school people wouldn't be pranking me." I sighed remember that day all too well.

***Flashback***

"Happy April Fool's Day, guys!" the girls and I smiled while walking up to Mitch, Robin, and Mike.

"Yeah, I can't wait to prank some teacher." grinned Mitch while patting his bag probably filled with prank toys and whatnots to get the teachers back.

"Yeah, I'm ready too." grinned Buttercup while holding up some firecrackers and much more in her bag.

"Buttercup! The Professor is going to kill you if he hears about this." I stared.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt."

"So, have you guys pranked anyone yet?" asked Bubbles.

"I got some elementary kids, preschoolers, and stop by Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to prank Ms. Keane." Mitch grinned.

"I got Robin here." laughed Mike at Robin**(his girlfriend) they are still dating at Townsville High School)**.

"And that why I got you back Mike." Robin playfully pouted.

"Great, it's getting all lovey-dovey over there..bye guys." said Mitch.

"Wait for me, Mitch! We got to prank Ms. Turner!" Buttercup shouted while running after him.

"They are so going to get in big trouble." I sighed.

"EEEECCCCCKKKK!"

"What the-" we started seeing girls run away with mice, snakes, or bugs on their heads.

_What on earth? _I stared and saw out of the corner of my eye green, red, and blue go off and stop in front of their lockers laughing.

"Figures it would be them." said Robin while shaking her head.

"But, you have to admit it was pretty funny." giggled Bubbles and everyone enjoyed in with me just smiling a little under my breath.

"Yo, Pinky did you enjoy the show?" asked Brick while the Ruffs walked over to us.

"No, I didn't Brick. It was really rude of you guys to do that to those poor girls."

"They'll get over it." smiled Boomer after they high fived each other.

"So, where Butterfly?" asked Butch while looking around for her.

"**Buttercup** is pranking a teacher with Mitch." I stared.

"So, who are you guys going to prank next?" asked Bubbles halfway scared that she was next.

"Oh, you will know Bubbles." smirked Brick while staring at me like he had a plan hatched up.

"Alright, whoever you prank just don't come crying to us when you get a black eye." I sighed while I was working on my lock.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." said Brick while leaning on the locker next to me.

"Stop bothering me, Brick." I growled while he shrugged and I opened my locker which I wasn't expending eggs in a bucket looking readied to release. Before I could blink the eggs came right into my face actually sending me back on the floor.

"I told you not to open it, Pinky." smirked Brick while everyone around started laughing even my sisters and friends. "April Fool's."

I got up and run into the nearest bathroom trying really hard not to cry. I saw in the mirrors that I was covered from head to toe with egg yoke and shells and judging by the smell they were rotting. I did the best to clean up and hold a strong face to get throw this April Fool's Day.

***End of Flashback***

"Even since that day I have been the one to get pranked; heck everyone was betting on how many times they could prank me!" I groaned talking to myself…or maybe it was the book? "It would have been kind of funny if everyone hadn't laughed at me especially my sisters." I looked at the book and remember how the 2nd chapter had ended and I hissed at it.

"_**Yo, Blossom." smiled Brick while running after Blossom from her earlier prank hit.**_

"_**What? What do you want, Brick!" she shouted in the empty hallways. "I'm not in the mood after Mitch just had to pull down this stupid sweat pants thanks to Buttercup."**_

"_**I thought it was a good sight." he grinned while remember Blossom standing with her pants down in her hot pink thug.**_

"_**S-shut up! Just leave me alone!"**_

"_**Hold on, Pinky." he smiled while taking hold of her arm and pulling her back into his chest.**_

"_**Let go of me!" she shouted as the bell rung to say that school was done. "I just want this day to end." she thought not wanting people see them like this.**_

"_**I was just saying you shouldn't go that way."**_

"_**I can go whatever way I want!" Blossom yelled getting everyone attention and she could hear some of them whisper if they were a couple or something that she always blushed at no matter how old she was. "I'm going this way." she said while getting out of his grip and she walked to find that she felt a tug at the bottom of her leg. She looked around and saw things falling or moving around her and at the last second water covered her and then came the flour and cake.**_

"_**I told you not to go that way." grinned Brick while at few people started laughing and more and more followed. "April Fool's, Pinky."**_

"Damn you Brick! This is all your fault making me become everyone joking matter well I'm tired of it! Tomorrow I'm going to be the one with the last laugh." I smirked as my plan started forming in my head. "I better get some clothes to wear and another brush to use too." I sighed while think about my sisters' pranks and another smirk played across my faces as I made my way to their room which they were still asleep. "I can't wait for tomorrow." I yawned while turning on my alarm and hitting my pillow with the black book right beside me.


	7. Testize

**Chapter VII**

**Testize**

"6:30am…right on time." I smiled while checking my clock and my cell phone. _Today, its the big day I'm going to show them, Blossom Utonium isn't going to be mess with almost…starting with my sisters and the Professor. _I rolled out of bed and at the corner of my eye I could see that my brush was moved a little and my clothes in my clothes weren't there. I acted like I didn't see it and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Do you think she did it yet?"

"Shhhh, Bubbles! You don't want her to heard us and of course she hadn't because we have heard a scream." whispered Buttercup who was really behind my bedroom door, but with super hearing it's hard to miss if you don't tune it out.

_Wait a minute! They were waiting for me by the door the whole time? Oh, I'm so going to enjoy it when they fall for my pranks. _When I finished in the bathroom I brush my hair with the brush I hid and put on pinkish poncho, black shinny jeans, red knee length boots, and my bow which was on my desk under books and papers**(Buttercup would never look there ;P)**. I wiped the smile that was on my face and opened the door and in they went crashing. "Oh, you guys are awake…good that means I didn't have to force you up."

"Morning Blossom." smiled Bubbles while they got up. They both looked at me and I knew they weren't planning on this.

"Where did you get those?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh, I put them on my desk just in case my clothes flew away during the night."

"And your hair looks nice."

"Ah, I had another brush just in case a cat decided to put a fish in my old one."

"…How did you figure it out?" they sighed.

"I'm just one step ahead of you this year." I smiled while patting their heads. "Go on you guys need to get dress, so we aren't late for school."

"Alright, alright we're moving." Buttercup groaned while pushing Bubbles back to their rooms.

I went back into my room and started to pack my backpack and straight out my desk when I hear 2 screams and I smirked. _I guess my pranks worked._

"Blossom! What did you do to us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked sweetly while turning around to see that Bubbles hair had pea green highlights through it and Buttercup was dressed in a cute, puffy pink dress with green ribbons on the sides and light green lace around it. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore as I fell on the floor laughing my butt off.

"This is not funny!" they stared.

"Well, I haha guess it-t-t is haha! Happy April Fool's Day!"

"My hair." cried Bubbles.

"Don't worry, Bubbles you can wash it out and I'll give you your clothes back tomorrow, Buttercup."

"How did you get so good?" stared Buttercup.

"Like I said before I'm just one step ahead of you. Now, hurry up we don't want to miss out on breakfast." I said while flying down the stairs with my sisters tailing along.

"Good morning g-! What the…um nice look girls."

"You can quit pretending Professor, Blossom pranced us." sighed Buttercup while taking her seat.

"Wow, Blossom pranced you 2?"

"Why is that so much of a surprise Professor? I might be intelligent, but I know how to have exuberant time."

"What?" the girls stared.

"Fun time." I said while they aahed and I rolled my eyes. Then the Professor placed a big stack of pancakes in front of us and I remembered what was going to happen. "Oh, my gosh is that an araneide**(spider)** on the food!"

"What? Where?" they asked while I moved back and boom went the pancakes right on to their faces.

"The pancakes sure do have some kick in it." I smiled while they looked at me.

**At School**

"Yo, Bloss." grinned Lian while running to me.

_Let me think…Lian prank was to switch my water bottle with the one she add white wine vinegar into it. That should be easy to change. _"Hey, Lian what are you up to?" I said while placing my water down.

"Oh, nothing must just tried to prank my mom which backfired on me." She said while placing the vinegar one next to mine.

"That's too bad…I pranced my sisters and the Professor this morning."

"No way, you?"

"Yes, just look." I pointed to them while she turned to stare at them and I switched the bottles around.

"That so weird that you pranced them."

"Hey, I'm getting better." I shrugged.

"Maybe…oh my gosh look what Brick and his brothers are doing?" she said while I looked to see that they had pranced some freshman into going into the girls' bathroom and he came out nearly beating to death. I knew Lian took this time to change the bottles and I turned around to get it.

"Brick just pisses me off with his pranks every year."

"I known that for a long time now." she smiled while taking her bottle and drinking it, but she spit it out. "Gross!"

"What's wrong Lian, I thought you liked white wine vinegar?"

"How did…wow, you are getting good."

"What is Ms. Leader Girl getting good at?" asked Brick while leaning on my locker.

"Pranks today. She has already gotten her sisters and me."

"Hmm, weird I thought you were the one always getting pranced by them?"

"Well, the tables has turned..now move." I said while moving him away, but I opened my locker from the side where a pie flew out and hit Butch who really did put it in my locker. "Nice try Butch, but was prepared for it."

"Haha, she got you good Butch." laughed Boomer.

"Shut up! How the hell did you know I did it?"

"I'm just a genius, but you knew that already."

"Very interesting." smirked Brick while we gave each other looks. "See you around, Pinky." he said while walking away with his brothers.

"What was that about?" asked Lian.

"Nothing just a little rival stare down."

"Look more like 'I want that' look from him."

"What!" I stared while playing his face in my mind. True be told I knew Brick had a look for the girls he dated. It was always showed when he was hunting his next victim and I was **never** on that list. But, Brick have a different look with me when we would stare down each other and now that Lian put it out there is was close to that look, but there was no way he would look at me like that! "No, no, I don't think he would do that."

"Whatever you say, girl. Anyways I got to go prank some more people keep up the good luck streak!" she yelled back.

_Oh, I will. _I smiled.

**AB Calculus(2nd Class of the Day) **

"Alright, class since the lesson was short you can do whatever you want." said Mr. Boyd while sitting back into his chair using his newspaper to block out all the pranks that might take place.

"Alright time to prank Blossom." someone whispered in the back, but I just smiled.

"Before anyone gets up I would like to say something to the class." I said while getting in the front and everyone rolled their eyes thinking I was going to say something smart or boring. I looked and saw that my ice was about to give off.

"Hurry and say what you have to say!" someone shouted and with that the ice gave and water balloons fell on everyone's head…except Brick who moved just in time**(Damn his powers)**.

"What the-" they stared.

"April Fool's guys." I grinned while everyone looked at me with their mouths opened flabbergasted. See their prank was to storm me with balloons and they would have told Mr. Boyd; but I got to class early this time and now they are the ones soaking wet. "Maybe you guys should have done that oh wait you wanted to."

"How did you know?"

"Billy did you tell her?"

"No way, she just knew."

"We got pranced by Blossom!"

I was starting to laughed and then I caught eyes with Brick who was smirking at me again and a chill ran up my back. I was thankful that the bell rung and I made my way out of the class after letting a few people leave 1st, so just in case Brick got the idea I was scared of him, which I'm not!

"Hey, Blossom!" yelled Alex and Sandy who were running to me and my smiled returned while holding the next prank in a box.

"What do you guys need?"

"We were wonder if you would want some candy?" they smiled while Sandy held out a smaller box than mine.

If I remember right I took it, so I wouldn't be rude but…"No thank you, we **are** about to have lunch."

"Ah, ok." they stared a bit surprised.

"But, I can give you guys this candy." I smiled while taking out the box with bon bons on the front and they took the candy out of my hands.

"Thanks!" they smiled then opened the box. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed while throwing the box up and I grabbed it in the air and I floated above them.

"What? I think you guys would like a **real** spider since yours it fake." I giggled while putting it out the window.

"How the hell you know we were pulling that prank!" Alex said trying to act like she wasn't scared of the spider even though she is…weird right?

"Like I said to Lian I'm just getting that good." I said while we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Bubbles did tell me you got her good."

"Even Buttercup wearing that bright colored dress." groaned Alex while shaking her blue highlighted hair that went well with her cotton candy pink eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I said while we were in the line for food.

"I guess you are going to be the Prank Queen." giggled Sandy.

"No, no, I'm just doing this for April Fool's Day."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be seated next to Brick in that castle." stared Alex known that Brick was called the Prank King and he did live up to that title.

"You got that right." I said while we picked up our trays and I grabbed a bottle of hot sauce. Boomer rushed by me and no one without superpowers could have seen what I did.

"Yo, guys…has Blossom lucky streak run out?" asked Buttercup while we sat down.

"Nope she got me and Alex on our prank."

"Oh, and I prank my whole math class with water balloons."

"I heard about that!" stared Mitch. "Man, everyone was laughing at them."

"Wow, Blossom you are getting good." smiled Bubbles.

"And about to get better in 3...2...1."

"My mouth!" cried Boomer while everyone in the cafeteria looked at him. "My mouth is on fire!"

"You did have hot sauce all over your plate." sighed Butch while a couple of people snickered.

"Why did you do that?" he growled while tears rolled down his red face.

"I didn't do it."

"Brick?" he growled while Brick shook his head no.

"Then who else did?"

"I guess my April Fool's joke worked," I said while showing off the mostly empty bottle of hot sauce. "Must hurt that I beat you to your own prank."

"What? How did? I mean- You?" Boomer stared while everyone else stared too.

"Yeah, but I could help you." I smirked while taking a deep breathe and blow out ice.

"Cold!" he shouted and everyone started to laugh.

"Now, that was good." laughed Buttercup.

"I try." I shrugged while sitting down and I felt eyes on me, but I paid no mind to it.

"Well, you haven't pranced me yet." said Mitch looking proud as even.

"The key word being yet." I smiled while returning to my turkey sandwich.

"What do you got? My prank is so going to be good."

_Pulling down a girl's pants is only good for the boys._ "Mine is probably going to simple."

"I would like to see you try." he smirked while we stared at each other and you could see the sparks flying.

"Do it later guys, I just want to eat now." said Lian.

"Alright, alright we will." Mitch sighed while returning to his homemade lunch.

**School Almost Over(Near Lockers)**

"So what are you going to do Mitch?" asked Alex while the group was at Mitch's locker not knowing I was listening even if I knew what the prank was.

"I'm going to pants her."

"Mitch you can't do that to a girl!" cried Bubbles.

"He should…I would love to see Blossom's face." grinned Buttercup.

_She would say that._ I sighed while rolling my eyes. _Ok, how can I do this….I got it! _"Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"Oops dropped my pen." I said while the pen dropped to Mitch's shoes. I got down to get it and I retied his shoes together which nobody notice because they were whispering to each other and I did it really fast. "So, you haven't pranced me and I haven't pranced you yet?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we aren't prancing each other this year too bad. Oh, I forgot something in my English class." I said making my way to go.

"Wait, Bloss- Aaahh!" he shouted tripping and falling to the floor and his pants that were alright sagging came down.

"Have a nice fall, Mitch." I smiled.

"Man, you got me!" he pouted while untying his shoes and pulling this pants up. He stared at the group who were laughing their butts off and they looked away innocently.

"Looks like I got all of you and I'm happy you all are laughing at my little pranks, but I really did forget something so you guys can go." I said while flying off taking the long way. _Just one more person._

"What are you going to do Brick?" asked Boomer before I turned the corner.

"I'm going to play a prank on Pinky."

"What if she doesn't coming?" stared Butch.

"She will cause I got her textbook." he said while showing them my English textbook.

"I'm telling you Brick you told like her." chuckled Butch and both Brick and I blushed.

"I don't like her, I like teasing her besides she wrote her name in the textbook that why I know it's hers."

"You know boys tease the girls they like.' said Boomer.

"Shut up! Girls only made that up, so they look good."

_God, you're a jerk, Brick! But, still why does it hurt to heard you say that and why do I even care?_

"Come on I got to put her book back in the classroom." he said while they walked away to the other side of the prank.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do?" I stared while formulating my next moves. _If I remember correctly I will standing over there and he will be over there…so, about 4 feet needed. Good! _I smirked while messing with the prank. _Now, time to get my book. _I said while going around to the other side. I saw my book at my desk and picked it up and like I expected there was Brick.

"Yo, Blossom." he said while I went out into the hallway.

"What? What do you want, Brick?" I said in the empty hallways.

"Just wanted to see how your prancing was going."

"It's none of your business!" I shouted while walking away.

"Hold on, Pinky." he smiled while taking hold of my arm and pulling me back into his chest.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as the bell rung to say that school was done. _I hate went you do this! _I flushed while still not wanting people to see us like this.

"I was just saying you shouldn't go that way."

"I can go whatever way I want!" I yelled getting everyone attention and I could hear some of the people's whispers of if they were a couple or something that I hate that I always blushed at no matter how old I got. "I'm going this way." I said while getting out of his grip and I walked to find that I felt the tug at the bottom of my leg. I just looked around and saw things falling or moving around me with a smirk on my face and at the last second water covered **Brick** and then came the flour and cake.

"What the-"

"I guess you miss calculated Brick." I smiled while he looked at me and I heard some people laughing in the background. "April Fool's, Brick." and everyone was laughing now and I made my way out of the school. _I can't believe I did it! I pranced everyone even Brick! This book is so real! _

"Yo, Pinky."

I nearly froze when I heard Brick's voice, but I walked a little fast and then I heard he start to fly and I started too. _Oh man, I have no idea wasn't going to happen. Since I change the ending I don't know the outcome to this ending. _Just as I was about to take off I felt Brick had grabbed me and pressed me against a building side. "Brick! Let me go now!" He just stared at me and I noticed that he had cleaned himself, but the cake stuck to his jacket. "Let go of me!"

"Why should I?" he said with a blank look on his face while grabbing my hands placing them above me. "I need to give you a punishment."

"Brick, don't you-" I started but I caught sight of his eyes and I froze and I felt his breathe near my lips getting way too close for my liking, but I couldn't move.

"April Fool's, Pinky." he said while I could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"That wasn't funny, Brick! And don't call me Pinky!" I said while pushing him off me. _Stop blushing, stop blushing you knew he was going to do that. Stupid! Stupid me!_

"Now we are even and you could try making funny of me."

"I'm not like you, Brick."

"You could call me, Red." he said while he flew next to me.

"No, now leave me alone."

"No, I want to know how you knew about my prank." he said while getting in my way.

"I saw you working on it." I said.

"You didn't heard what we were talking about, right?" he said while I thought I saw a blush and then I blush a little remember their conversation.

"No, I just saw you working on it." I lied and saw him give a sigh of relief.

"So, why the change this year?"

"Because I didn't want to be pranced on this year."

"You could easily stopped that."

"How could I! Thanks to your stupid prank in middle school, people wouldn't be thinking I was easy meat!"

He stared and said, "…I'm sorry…"

"W-what?" I stared not really believing Brick would apologize to me.

"I'm sorry…do you want me to kiss you to make it better." he said while taking my chin.

"Why the fuck would I want that!" I blushed while slapping his hand away from me. _He would never say a true apology to me._

"Sorry just seeing." he chuckled while I tried to leave, but he got in front of me again.

"What."

"You ready for our little spelling bee next week?"

I stared at him. _I nearly forgot! _See our school has finishing gotten to Championship Finals of the Major National Spelling Bee. Thanks to me and Brick who are the 2 representatives of our school and we both were hoping for the top that we knew that only one of us might..no..**would **win, but it left my mind after this book appeared into my life. "Yeah, I'm ready and are you ready to lose?"

"Oh please Pinky, I'm going to win." he smirked down at me.

"We will see, Red." I smirked back while starting to head to my house.

"You called me Red."

I don't want to look back and give him the satisfaction, so I just said, "I know."

**At Puffs' House**

"Ahh! What am I going to do? I haven't been studying words at night I'm going to lose to Brick…again! What am I going to do!" I saw a glow at the corner of my eyes and I looked to see the black book on my nightstand. I walked to it and touched it. "Wait…isn't this cheating?" I said while biting my lip and halfway moving my hand.

"Your life is in your hands." something said again.

I looked at the book and took it in my hands. "I guess it doesn't count…just this once." I said while starting to read the book on my bed.


	8. To Bee or Not To Bee

**Chapter VIII**

**To Bee or Not To Bee**

_Man, I got this in the bag! _I smiled with a notebook of all the word the Spelling Bee had. After reading the book for 3 chapters I find out I lost to Brick because I didn't study which really was the book fault, but at least now I got the words to study. And that what I been doing the rest of these weeks. I wrote every word from misspelled to the ones correct just in case the book wanted to throw me off. I study after my homework, right after dinner until 12:00am, in study bell, and whenever I got the chance. Tomorrow is Saturday which is the Major National Spelling Bee that held in Town Hall. So, right now I'm going over the words in my pink Hello Kitty pj shirt, pink Hello Kitty short shorts pj, and fuzzy, white bunny slippers. "Ok, Argillaceous…of or relating to clay from Latin "argilla" meaning clay…A-R-G-I-L-L-A-C-E-O-U-S…Yes, spelled it right!"

"What are you doing, Pinky?" Brick asked who was in the window.

"Brick!" I halfway shouted while quickly changing the notebook with the black book. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check out my rival…man, did I check out on the right time." he smirked while looking down at my shorts that were probably up too high at the moment.

"Don't look!" I blushed while pulling my sheet up above my waist.

"Aww, but that was a great sight to see, Pinky." he said while letting himself come into my room.

"Shut up, Red and get out!"

"There's my nickname." Brick grinned knowing that I sometimes use it when I'm annoyed by him. "So, what you doing?" he asked while floating above me.

"I was studying until you came in." _You are so lucky I'm in my pjs that I'm not killing you right now._

"Really? It looks like you are reading another book." he said while taking it away from me.

"Brick, give it back!" I yelled while chasing him throughout my room. "Brick, stop I don't want you to destroy this book too." I said while trying to grabbing the book out of his hand.

"You still thinking about that?" he sighed while lowing the book to let me get it.

"Why wouldn't I been?" I said while taking the book and then blush seeing how close we got from this chase.

"Didn't know." he said while taking my waist before I could move away. "You nervous, Blossom?"

"No, get off!" I blushed while pushing him away from me and I turned around so I could calm down. _I hate when you play treats on me._

"Hey, Ms. Leader Girl want to make a little bet?"

"What kind of bet?" I asked while turning to him to see that he was smirking at me. _I don't like the look of this._

"If you win the spelling bee I'll take you on a date and pay, but if I win you pay."

"Why would I want to go on a date with you?" I stared.

"Don't know..just wanted to see if you were up for the challenge unless Ms. Leader Girl is chicken?"

"That card is not going to work on me, Red." _What grade are we in again?_

"Oh yes I should have know, but it still show that you know I'm going to beat you in the Bee."

"Just because we are top of the classes together that doesn't mean you are better than me!" I hissed.

"I don't know you seem to have give up easily cause you won't take the bet."

"I haven't giving up and I will kick you ass and win this bet!"

"Good." he smiled while we shook hands. "Can wait for our little date, Pinky." he grinned while flying out my window.

"…Wait a minute…what did I just do!" I shouted while rethinking what I just did. "I remember the book said Brick and I made a bet, but it never told me what the bet was about. Damn it!" I cried while slamming my head into my pillow. _If I lose the spelling bee I have to pay for whatever we are doing on this date and if I win the spelling bee I still have to go on a date with Brick! Curse my good nature!_ "Well, no way am I going to pay, so let's study." I said while grabbing the notebook to work some more.

**Next Day(Town Hall)**

"I can't believe we got in here!" grinned Ms. Wilson looking like a kid in a candy store. She was our sponsor for the spelling bee and I know she was the most excited to come to this year Major National Spelling Bee.

"Ms. Wilson, I think we need to find the sign in sheet." I said while she standing up and turned back into an adult.

"Yes, we should find it follow me, Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo."

"Yes, ma'am." we sighed while following her along.

"So, you ready?" Brick whispered.

"Yes, I got this Spelling Bee in the bag."

"No, I mean for our little date." he grinned while I blushed about to say something, but Ms. Wilson called us over to sign in.

"State your name and school name." sighed the lady at the desk who probably has been doing this all day.

"Brick Jojo at Pokey Oaks High School."

"Blossom Utonium at Pokey Oaks High School."

"Here we are," she said while handing us numbers which I got 210 and Brick got 106. "There are 270 spellers in this year so I say good luck to the both of you and hope you win."

"I bet she gives that speech to everyone." said Brick while I held back my giggles.

"Alright you 2, I want you to have a good time and give it your best. I know there are a lot of students from other schools here, so I don't want you to feel like you have to win, ok?"

"Yes, Ms. Wilson."

"Good, now go find a sit and remember you can't sit next to each other that the rules."

"Ok." we waved while going on to the stage where there were already a couple of spellers up there.

"Good luck, Brick." I said while holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Don't need it, I'm going to win so I don't have to pay." he said while leaving me there to find a sit next to some cute girls and more started to him.

_Well, I can't wait to kick your butt idiot. _I stared while making my way to a sit far away from him as possible.

"Welcome spellers from 12 schools to the 34th Major National Spelling Bee. This year Samuel Major himself will be judging with you, so please welcome him." One of the judges said while everyone clapped for Samuel Major.

Samuel Major had white hair with a bald spot on the top, brown eyes, white beard, and was wearing a black suit. "I'm happy to see that we have this many spellers this year and I can't wait to give the trophy and prizes to the winner. Please do your best and give me the best spelling you got. Now, let's us begin."

"Would numbers 1-10 come to the mic and when the one sits down the next number in order go up." said another girl judge while everyone did what they were told.

"Number 1 your word is Embrocation."

"May I have a definition please?"

"A lotion for diseased skin."

"Embrocation…E-M-B-R-…O-C-A-T-I-O-N."

The man beside her looked to see if she got in right and that judge nodded. "That is correct."

"Number 2 your word is Malloseismic."

"Malloseismic…MA-LL-O-S-E-I-S-M-IC…malloseismic?"

"That is correct."

_This is going to take awhile. _I sighed.

**260 Losing Spellers Later**

"A-F-F-I-N-PIN-S-C-H-E-R…Affenpinscher?"

"That is incorrect. Affenpinscher is spelled A-FF-**E**-N-P-I-N-SCH-E-R. Thank you all for staying with us and now we only have 9 spellers, so please line up numbers 1, 29, 88, 106, 110, 201, 210, 240, 242."

"Alright number 1 your word is Soliterraneous."

"Um…may I have a definition please?"

"A symbiotic relationship of the sun and Earth."

"It from Latin meaning 'sun'?"

"Correct."

_She going to forget the 2__nd__ R. _I stared while looking at the back of her head.

"Soliterraneous…SOL-IT-E-R-A-N-E-O-U-S…Soluiterraneous." she smiled like she was right.

"That is incorrect. Soluiterraneous is spelled S-O-L-IT-E-R-**R**-A-N-E-O-U-S. You may be sit." he said while number 1 ran off the stage crying.

_She was pretty good too bad I have a bet to win…I will try to talk to her later._

"Number 29 your word is Intussusception."

"In ah what?" stared the boy who I still can't believe he got this far.

"Intussusception…it means the reception of one part within another."

_He going to say O include of U and forget the S._

"Ok, intussussception…I-N-T-O-S-S-U-S-C-E-P-T-I-O-N…intussussception."

"That is incorrect. Intussussception is spelled I-N-T-**U**-S-S-U-S-**S**-C-E-P-T-I-O-N."

_Number 88, Brick, number 110, and number 201 make it and now I get the word prestidigitation._

"Number 210 your word is prestidigitation."

"Prestidigitation…P-R-E-ST-I-D-I-G-T-A-TION…prestidigitation."

"That is correct."

_Next 2 people don't make it get stunk on Merovingian and Ass-associationism! What the heck was that? _I blushed while feeling something snag my butt. I looked and saw that Brick was smirking and it took all of me to not slap the shit out of him and get in the line. Soon, numbers 201, 88, and 110 were gone and it was just Brick and I.

"Remember spellers if one of you don't get the word right you can still try again if they mess up. Are you 2 ready to start?"

"Yes, ma'am." we both nodded while they started throwing words at us starting with me to mix it up a bit.

"Bioluminescent."

"Grandiloquent."

"Vivisepulture."

"Staphylococci."

"Is it from Latin?"

"Could you use it in a sentence?"

"Brunneous means brown, right?"

"Hypertrophic means excessive development of an organ or part."

"Xanthosis."

"Catastasis."

"Correct." he said for every word they fed us. I knew it would be like this; us trying to show each other up and to tell you the true I love the energy we gave off to help us to go on. But, I knew this word tricked me, but I was ready for it. _But, wait happens when I solve it? Will Brick get a word he can't spell? Will it keep going on and on? I just don't know._

"Number 210? Are you still with us?" one of the girl judges asked while I saw everyone looking at me.

"Ah, yes! Please forgive me what was the word again?" _Like I don't know that it's the 2__nd__ longest word known to man._

"Your word is Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n."

"Could you use it in a sentence please?"

"I loved him for nothing so much as his floccinaucinihilipilificatio n of money. Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n."

"May I have the definition please?"

"The action or habit of estimating something as worthless."

I sighed remembering how many times I repeated that word in my head and out loud. I closed my eyes and saw all the letters spelling the word out for me. "Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n…F-L-O-C-C-I-N-A-U-C-IN-I-H-I-L-I-P-I-L-I-F-I-C-A-T-ION… Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n?"

"That is correct." He said while I heard clapping while I sat down in my seat.

"Number 106 your word is Antidisestablishmentarianism ."

"What is the definition please?"

"Is a political position that originated in 19th-century Britain in opposition to proposals for the disestablishment of the Church of England, that is, to remove the Anglican Church's status as the state church of England, Ireland, and Wales."

"Man, that's a definition." Brick groaned while taking off his cap and putting it back on. Antidisestablishmentarianism …ANT-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-AB-LIS-H-M-E-N-T-A-I-R-A-N-ISM… Antidisestablishmentarianism ?"

"That is incorrect…would Number 210 please step up." said the man while I got up and Brick brushed beside me. "If you spell this word right you will be this year Major National Spelling Bee winner. You ready?"

"Yes." I swallowed trying to remember how to spell the 3rd longest word in the world.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism ."

"Antidisestablishmentarianism ," I started but stopped to think. _Brick used all the right letters, so something must need to be switched…and I think I know which part. _"ANT-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-LISH-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M… Antidisestablishmentarianism ?"

"That is correct and you are this year 34th Major National Spelling Bee winner!" the man said while applauses rang throughout the Town Hall. Mr. Major gave me the trophy while I shook his hand and the photographers started taking pictures after pictures.

"Good job, Ms. Utonium! We won, we won!" grinned Ms. Wilson while jumping up and down.

"I think she won, Ms. Wilson." said Brick while she stopped jumping around.

"I knew that." said Ms. Wilson.

"Good job, Pinky."

"Not bad yourself, Red." I smirked while holding my hand out for him to shake which he did take trying to look nice in front of the cameras even if they knew it was Brick Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys.

**Leaving Town Hall(9:31pm)**

"Man, it later that I thought it would be." said Ms. Wilson while we were walking her to her car.

"It wouldn't be this late if Blossom didn't talk to all those spellers and Mr. Major."

"I wanted to know how they were doing and Mr. Major just wanted to talk to me about some things."

"Ok, you 2..do you need a ride back home?"

"No Ms. Wilson, we can fly home." I smiled.

"Besides, Mojo might eat you alive." Brick smirked while Ms. Wilson freaked out and got in her car.

"Oh, ok bye!" she said while racing off.

"You didn't have to say that." I stared while he just started laughing.

"What? My "father" is a well know villain why can't I have a little fun with it?"

"I guess," I sighed while rolling my eyes and floating a bit. "Well, I'm going to go…bye."

"Not so fast, Ms. Leader Girl," Brick said while grabbing my arm and pulling me down to him. "I have to tell you when our date is."

"Can't we do something else." I blushed while he grabbed my waist.

"Nope this was our bet and I know you never break a bet." he smirked while I looked away from him. "It on Saturday next week, I'll pick you up at 3 wear something you can move in, but also bring something fancy." he whispered into my ear sending goose bumps all over my body. "Bye, Pinky."

"Wait! What are we doing?" I asked floating after him a bit.

"You'll find out when we go." he said while taking off leaving a red streak behind him.

"Man, Brick…I sometimes never know what to do with you." I sighed while flying my way home.

* * *

**M. B.: Guess who was watching 'Akeelah and the Bee'? Yeah, Antidisestablishmentarianism and Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n are real words looking up if you want. **


	9. Red Rose

**Chapter IX**

**Red Rose**

_What am I going to do? _I panicked while running around my room throwing clothes up in the air. It was Saturday the day Brick and I go on a date and I was freaking nervous! I know it's Brick the guy, I hated since I was 6, but this was my 1st date and I didn't know how to deal with it. I tried reading the book, but every time I opened it I would freak out thinking I would do something wrong and Brick would laugh at me. _Why did Brick have to be my 1__st__ date? Why? _I looked to my door and sighed remembering my sisters have left early to do something they did tell me what it was. _It's not like I could ask them anyways…they would have freaked out knowing I was going on a date with Brick Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys. _

I looked at my clock to see that is was 2:39pm and I bite my lip. "Ok, think what would Bubbles pick out if she was going on her fame date?" I let myself play like Bubbles and it actually looks good on me. I picked out a pink and purple criss cross halter top, black shinny jeans with cherry blossom along my left leg, and pink Converse All-Stars. I finished just in time and grabbed my bag with my other clothes in it and ran downstairs. _Wait a minute…why am I rushing to get to this date? _I bite my lip and slowed down my pace and I heard something at the door. _3:00pm on the dot. _I smiled happy that he actually showed up on time while I opened the door and blushed.

"Yo, Pinky you ready to go?" he grinned while I nodded. He was dressed in red, slim short sleeved button down shirt opened a bit showing his chest, ripped up jeans, and red and white Jordans. It was still his style, but from some reason I couldn't help blushing.

"So, where are we going?" I asked while he took my hand and we took off to the sky.

"Just follow me."

**Townsville Roller Ring**

"Ready a roller ring." I sighed while putting on my skates. _I have skated since I was 10. _

"Oh, come on Pinky you need to cut loose sometimes." he smiled while taking my hand and pulling me to the roller ring.

"Whoa!" I said while nearly falling, but Brick got me.

"Have you skated before?" he laughed and I blushed feeling like I already did something stupid.

"Yes, but not since I was 10…I'm out of practice." I mumbled while trying to get my balance back, but failed.

"Well, it's still in there so let's just take it one step…skate at a time." he said while getting me on my skates and I started skating like I usually did when I was 10.

"I got it." I smiled while skating ahead of him and he sped up to catch up to me.

"To think I just re-taught Ms. Leader Girl to skate." he chuckled while I just stunk my tongue out and he just laughed.

_I haven't done that in awhile._

"Alright, alright hello skaters this is DJ Jackie and it time to play '4 Corners.'" she said while everyone yelled. "Ok, skaters who are playing go to the 4 corners of the ring now and others please leave the ring."

"Want to play?"

"Sure." I smiled while we went to a corner.

"Ok, the corner near me is #1, the corner with the Townsville flag is #2, the corner near the bathroom #3, and #4 is the last corner. Ok, ready?" she said while everyone cheered and she started the music. We skated around for a bit and the music stopped and everyone skated to a corner. Brick and I were at corner 3. "Alright, 1st corner to go is…corner #1 sorry y'all. Ok, let's go again."

"We don't have to go to the same corner." I stared while Brick was right behind me as the music stopped again and we were at corner 2.

"Ok, I won't follow you next time." he shrugged while I heard her called corner #4 and the music started up again.

It stopped again and I was at corner 1 and Brick was at corner 4. "Ok, corner #1 is out again please exit the ring." she said while Brick winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

_Wow, I didn't use the book to help me win. It was kind of fun to see if I was right or wrong at this game. _Soon, Brick's corner was called out and he appeared beside me. "Guess you didn't win either."

"Yeah, but I was closer than you at winning."

"Please you lost too and it to a buck of kids." I laughed while he pouted at me and I laughed hard.

"Glad that I got you laughing." he whispered then I stopped and realized I was laughing a Brick not in a fighting or mad way. "Come on, let's go into the arcade area." he said while we made our way in.

"Bet I can beat you in Skee Ball." I grinned seeing the game when we walked in.

"You are on!" he smiled back while he paid for our game. I watched Brick until he was finish seeing that he was throwing the 9 balls in different holes. "380,000! Hey, why did you go?"

"Just wanted to see how bad you were."

"Oh yeah, Pinky you try getting it better than that."

"I will." I said while taking the 1st ball and looked at the rank and started calculate the right position to get it in the 100,000 hole. I throw the ball and it went in and it went in for the 2nd and then the 3rd and the 4th and the 5th until I got 900,000 points. "So, who's the best at this?"

"Oh, shut up." he smirked while we played some other games and then we were at the playground. "Let's go in."

"Brick, you have to be 8 to 12 to go in there." I sighed with a bit of annoyed.

"As long as I don't weight 800lbs I'm good." he said while going into the playground.

"Aah, it's Brickzilla!" shouted one of the little boys in there.

"Run for you lives!" screamed one of the girls while everyone in there ran or climbed in the playground.

"I'm going to get you!" roared Brick while chasing the kids.

"Get Brickzilla!" one of the boys yelled while trying to climb into the it, but got stuck.

"Let me help you." I said while helping him up.

"Thank you, Blossom."

"Hey, um does Brickzilla here come here a lot?" I asked while staring at Brick who right now was getting attack by a girl who was on his back.

"Yup, about every weekend he comes and plays with us."

"He's so dreamy." a girl who was looking at me upside-down said and the little boy was pretending to puke.

_Now, that new to hear that Brick actually plays with kids include of stealing candy from them. I guess he does have some good in him. _I smiled while I felt the boy pulling on my arm.

"Can you play with us? It would be so cool to have a real super hero with a real super villain with us."

"Of course I would love to help." I smiled while taking off my skates and climbing into the playground.

"No one can defeat Brickzilla!" growled Brick after he got the group of kids off of him.

"Not if Miss Blossom has a thing to say about it!" shouted the little girl and the kids cheered for me.

"That right! Brickzilla prepare yourself." I said while he smirked at me.

"Let's do it." he said while we went at each other without full force. I would hit him playful, he would hit me playful, I dodged some attacks, he dodged some attacks. It was really weird to not fight for real, but at the same time I was loving it. The kids were enjoying the little show too. "You are good, Miss Blossom."

"You are too, Brickzilla."

"But, can you take my Slippery Attack!" he said while tripping me and then pinned me down. We both seem to freeze at that moment as I stared into his ruby red eyes and him staring into my rosy pink eyes. I swallowed hard and I saw he was getting closer to me, but-

"Brickzilla has Miss Blossom! Let's get him!" the boy yelled while the kids dog piled Brick off of me and I couldn't help but to laugh when I got up.

"Yeah, yeah very funny. Now, call off your super powered friends!"

"Alright, my helpers Brickzilla has giving up you may release him."

"Yes, Miss Blossom." they smiled while getting off of him.

"Ok Miss Blossom, we need to go if we don't want to be late for our next place."

"Alright, later you guys." I waved while we got out of the playground about to get our stuff, but Brick stopped us.

"Before we change into our nice clothes I need to see if I can get this." he said while putting some cents into the Claw Machine. I watched to see him reaching for a red angry bird, but at the last second it dropped. "Man, I can never win this game."

"Let me try."

"Be my guest." he bowed while putting some cents in and I started for the angry bird he wanted.

_Easy now…easy. _I said while pulling the toy up and it fall right into the toy despiser. "Yes, I got it!" I said while grabbing the toy.

"Nice going." he said while holding his hands out.

"I didn't win this for you, he mine." I smiled while Brick's mouth fell opened.

"But, I paid for it!"

"But, you are the one paying for this date." I smirked.

"Touche," he shrugged. "Ok, get dress I meet you outside." he said while I gave him a look. "Don't worry I won't ditch you…I promise." he whispered in my ear and the goose bumps that I thought have gone away returned.

"Ok." I said while racing into the girls' bathroom with my bag. _I need to calm down…if this kept happening my heart will explore. Just get dress and try to calm down. _I put on a pink empire halter cross back floor length evening dress with beading on the straps and down the middle of the top, black high heels, and I had a little bit of make up on. I put my clothes and prize in my pink Gucci Hysteria Top Handle purse. I turned in my skates and I waited outside. 

"You look nice, Pinky."

"Thanks," I started, but I froze when I saw him. He was a black tux**(yes a real tux)**, a white dress shirt, and a red tie and his hair was neatly tied in a ponytail. "you look good yourself, Red."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, where are we going that needs me to get in a nice dress?"

"Let's find out shall we?" he bowed while taking my hand.

**Terrapin Restaurant(7:00pm)**

"Ah yes, Mr. Jojo please follow me." the host said while leading us to a table. "Please order whenever you are ready." he bowed while leaving the menus and leaving us.

"Let's see what do I want…what?" stared Brick and I knew my mouth was opened wide from the shook.

_Brick, thee Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys has just took me to Terrapin one of the fancy restaurants in Townsville. I must be dreaming. _I stared while pitching myself. "I'm not dreaming…you really taking me here?"

"Yes Pinky, I'm took you here…it wouldn't be a date if I didn't take you out for dinner would it?"

"But, I would have thought you would take me to a pizza place or something."

"I knew you would rather come here…besides I'm paying. Now, order something."

_You are not paying for this. I'm probably going to have to pay..lucky I brought my wallet just in case. _"Alright." I said while looking at the list of tasty food.

"Hello, madam and sir, I will be your waitress today. May I started you off with something to drink?" the waitress with ankle length brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"We'll take Martinelli's Sparkling Grape if that ok with you?" Brick asked while I just nodded. "Can order anything big when she around." he grinned while winking at the waitress and she giggled.

"Are you 2 also ready to order?" she asked while writing down the drink in her notebook.

"Yes, I'll take an heirloom baby beet salad and risotto, please." I said.

"Alright, and you sir?"

"I'll take the baby mizuna and blood orange and the duck confit pot pie, thank you."

"Any entrée?"

"No, thank you." I said while getting the menus up and handing them to her.

"Ok, well I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." she said while going in the back.

"Still getting up the menus for the people I see."

"I told you it a nice thing to do to help them out."

"Whatever you say."

"So, Brick why did you take me here include of those places you take your girlfriends when this is only a little bet?"

"That because it is a bet…I would take just any girl to a nice place like this."

"T-thank you." I blushed while looking down to hide my face.

"So, Blossom has any of the boys take you out to a place like this?"

_Should I tell him? _I said while biting my bottom lip. "This…this is actually my 1st date with a boy."

"Wait, you actually never been on a date before?"

"No…my sisters were the ones who got the dates and I got my romance books."

"Why? I bet any boy would kill to date you."

I sighed, "You would think so…but, I'm not like my sisters. Bubbles with her cute, innocent looks and mind, Buttercup with her strong personality and tough shell, and I'm just…I'm just Blossom the bookworm who would rather do homework and follow the rules than have fun."

"…Bloss-"

"Here are your drinks." the waitress said while stepping right on time in the conversation we were having. I didn't want to hear Brick's response to this. "Your dinner will be ready very shortly." she said while leaving us again.

"So, why did you want the bet for us to have a date?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"Oh well…um…to see…to see how it would be like to date at girl with brains include of a girl with a big ass." he smirked while I rolled my eyes.

"Trying to get back at me, huh?"

"What can I say I love the challenge."

"Here are your orders. Please enjoy the meal." she said while we started to eat and talk about other stuff. And like I knew we did have things in common like we would never cut our hair unless it was too long and it would go back where it belong, we love the same music at times, and a lot more. And we shared a crème brulee together and I couldn't help but to smile. And the best part was that he, Brick Jojo actually paid the bill and I didn't have to spend a dime. We flew back to my house hand-in-hand and I saw that my sisters weren't home.

_I'm happy they aren't here to see me, but its 10:03pm they are usually back from whatever they're doing. I guess they're going to be a bit late. _"Thanks, Brick…I actually had a good time."

"No problem…maybe we should make bets more often."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Red." I smiled while I got caught in his eyes again.

I felt him coming in to kiss me, but he stopped and kissed my hand. He got up and handed me a rose and my body soon froze in place. "See you Pinky." he smirked while taking off and in a minute I had kneed to the ground holding the rose to my heart.

_What the hell was that? My heart won't stop pounding… please stop. I can't like Brick…I won't like him. He just doing this to hurt me…but why did he have to be some charming right then? I hate you, Brick. _"I really, really do hate you, Brick…"


	10. Sweethearts

**Note: When, she reading the book the words will be BOLD and ITALIC.**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Sweethearts**

**11:30pm**

I bit my lip and looked out the widow for like the 7th time and I still didn't see my sisters' streaks in the sky. _Where are those two? _Lucky the Professor was out for the weekend, so they wouldn't get in trouble, but that made me the parent figure and I was worried. Then my ears heard the door opened and I came out my room to stared at them from the stairs. "Where were you 2?"

"We were with Raven and Sandy the whole time because we were finishing our projects." said Bubbles.

"We told you before we left that we were going to their houses." said Buttercup while they started up the stairs. "You don't have to have a cow."

"But, it's like 11:30pm you guys know the Professor wants up back at 10 when he's not here." _True, I was 3 minutes late, but they don't know that._

"Oh, come on Blossom you aren't going to tell him or you." stared Buttercup getting a bit protective.

I sighed, "No, I trust you guys enough…just try to call me the next time."

"Ok, thanks Blossom." smiled Bubbles who then was being pulled by Buttercup in her room.

I looked at the door and went in my room. "That was weird; Buttercup usually doesn't let Bubbles in her room. Oh well, let's see what is happening in book world." I said while grabbing the book and jumping on my bed. I opened my door and nearly flipped. I figured since I didn't read the last chapter I could see what was going to happen next and boy did I. The book was writing right before my eyes and it was on Bubbles's and Buttercup's conversation. I bit my lip again. _Should I listen it?...Well, it a scents I'm not, I'm reading in so I don't think it counts. _I started reading right as the words were printing right on to the pages.

"_**That was too close Bubbles." sighed Buttercup while sitting on her green rolling chair. Bubbles sat on Buttercup's green and black bed after moving the junk that was on it.**_

"_**I know lucky we were at Raven's and Sandy's houses for the most part."**_

_Most part then where were you guys on the other part? _

"_**Yeah, so if she calls them she wouldn't find out about our little double date."**_

"_**She would have flipped if she found out what we were really doing."**_

"_**Well, anyways what time is your date tomorrow?" asked Buttercup while throwing a basketball into a hoop on her door and she made it. "Yes!"**_

"_**Mine is at 3 and should end at 6."**_

"_**Good, my starts at 6, so you will get home so it doesn't look weird."**_

"_**Just make should your date ends at least 9, so you aren't late."**_

"_**I know, I don't want Bloss have another cow." laughed Buttercup while throwing another basketball making it in again.**_

"_**Oh, worst you might get told on and the Professor will be mad." stared Bubbles while trying to move the trash under her feet some where else. "When are you going to clean your room?"**_

"_**When I feel like it."**_

"_**You are going to bugs in here." panicked Bubbles looking around the room to see if she saw any.**_

"_**Oh well." **_

"_**Good night Buttercup," sighed Bubbles while going to the door to leave. "make sure the spiders don't bite."**_

"_**S-spiders." she stared while looking around her room.**_

"_**Hehee, spiders are bugs too." said Bubbles while leaving the room.**_

"_**Damn it she knows my weak point." growled Buttercup while getting into her pjs and getting into bed; not before checking for spiders.**_

I closed the book and I just sat there for a moment letting that discussion sink in. _Why did they tell them they had boyfriends? I know I'm a bit protective over them, but they usually tell me about their boyfriends no matter who they are and before the Professor or anyone else. _"Who are these boys that they can't even tell me about it?" I asked out loud while looking up at the ceiling.

"You should find out."

"But, that's rude to going into their business." I sighed getting uses to the voice that would pop up to help me through things.

"They could be in danger from these boys."

"You're right!" I said while remember how one of Bubbles's old boyfriends was a major stalker and wouldn't leave her along until he had to move. "But, what do I do?" I asked not really knowing how to act sneaky like this.

"Follow them."

"But, how will I know that I won't get caught following them?" I sighed then I felt the burning of the book and I closed it. It stopped and I opened it slowly to see that the next 2 chapters were writing in. I kind of smiled as I got ready to read some of it since it was already 12:21am, but I knew I was getting up early to make breakfast, so I could read until Bubbles's date happened.

**8:30am(In The Kitchen)**

I was making blueberry and strawberry waffles, fresh orange, bacon, and hash browns all while finishing the 1st chapter that was Bubbles's date. It was a cute date and I can't believe there was actually a real gentleman in the world! I mean he opened the door for her, he pushed in her chair, he even laid down his jacket**(even though Bubbles knew she could just float over it, but still)**! He was sweet, caring, and nice; a perfect match for my little sister. But, the sad thing was the book didn't give me his name not once. I kept saying he, him, or boy and that really pissed me off.

I pressed the 4th set of waffle mix in the waffle iron and I flipped the hash browns in the pan. _So, let's go through the list of possible boys Bubbles's boyfriend could be. Well, there are Jack Brown, Noah Cook, Carlo Long, and Michael Lopez. Jack is sweet and caring, but he wouldn't pull out a chair unless it was to swipe it away. Carlo Long would be perfect for Bubbles, but he loves his outfits __**way**__ too much to put in on the ground, much less water. _I went over to the juice and started juicing the oranges and looked back at the cooking food now and then.

_Hmm…I guess I should rule out Michael too; he afraid of girls, but he can be a gentleman at times. So, that leaves Noah Cook…it has to be him, he fits the appearance very well and he is very nice…so it must be him. _I soon heard foot steps down the stairs, so I used my laser beams to cook the bacon and super speed to finish up the juice and to get the table ready. "Morning Bubbles, morning Buttercup…how did you sleep?' I asked while they sat down in their seats.

"Like a rock." yawned Buttercup while placing a mountain full of waffles, bacon, and hash browns on her plate.

"Like I was on a cloud." giggled Bubbles while placing a little bit of food on her plate.

I looked at my polar opposite sisters and smiled while sitting down in my seat. _How could my yin and yang sisters keep a secret from me between themselves? Usually they can't even fight with out me knowing about it; I wonder why they are keeping this well hiding?_ "So, got any plans today guys?" I asked while I saw the panicked looks on their face, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Oh yeah, I going to the park to see Bullet." smiled Bubbles.

"And I'm going to the skate park."

It wasn't a total lie since I knew Bubbles and her mystery guy were going to the park after their dinner and I saw the words skate park in Buttercup's date. I smiled, "That's nice I'm going to the library at 2:30pm and probably won't be back until 8:40pm or so." I could see the excited in their eyes when I said that and I had to hold back the chance to hit them for been, so happy about me not knowing about their secret dates.

"You are such a nerd, Blossom. Why don't you hang out with someone?" grinned Buttercup.

_Oh, like Bubbles and you with your boyfriends. _"Can't be helped that I love going to the library to read books since that is the only quiet place."

"Well, whatever makes you happy." smiled Bubbles.

"Thank you, now eat up girls." I said while we dug in to our breakfast.

**2:13pm**

I smiled at the book again for like the 8th time today. I just finished reading about Buttercup's date and it fit her well. The guy was a bit of a pervert, but he seemed like he would do anything for her and he could hold up to her even if she was using her full potential. _Now, to figure out who Buttercup might be dating…well, there is Mac Johnson, Scott Griffin, Daniel Ford, and Mitch Mitchelson. Well, I can get rid of Mitch since they are best friends and no way would they ruin that. And Scott is too much of a scarycat to take on Buttercup even if he is one of the top boys in school. _

I grabbed a pink bag and filled in with the black book, some snacks, a pack of binoculars, and anything else I thought would come in handed while I was spying on my sisters. Since I told them I would be leaving at 2:30, I wanted them to look their best since I was still in the house and they were hiding their outfits. _Now, let's see Mac could been it, but he hate challenge girls at anything. That leaves Daniel Ford and he fits everything with the book, so he much be dating Buttercup._

I put the bag on my back and started out my room. I could see that Bubbles and Buttercup were going through their outfits now and I bit my lip. _Usually they would at least ask me to help them with their outfits…is Noah and Daniel that good they don't want to tell me about it? _"Hey girls, I'm leaving for the library!"

"Ok! See you later!" they shouted while I closed the door and waited for Bubbles's and her boyfriend's date to started.

**2:57pm**

"How do I look Buttercup?" asked Bubbles while spinning in her white skirt, a light blue, low-cut, long sleeved sweater, and black flats.

"You look great, he'll totally like it."

"Thank you, Buttercup and see you later!" smiled Bubbles with she took off into the sky and I waited a few minutes before following her. She landed near the Plaza Azteca Mexican Restaurant and I landed in a corner near her, so she couldn't see me. Bubbles looked at her watch and sighed. "He's going to be late again, even though he's the one who pick everything out."

"Aww, Bubbles you think so little of me." chuckled Bubbles's guy while hugging her from the back and all I could see was the back of his blond hair. He was wearing a blue jacket, jeans that were held with a belt, gray Nikes, and he was holding a blue bag with lightning bolts on it.

_Well, he's well dress I will giving him that and he does seem like the best choose for Bubbles; but some it off that doesn't sound like Noah Cook…who is he?_

"Eeck! Boomer you scared me! You are lucky I didn't flip you."

_Wait, Boomer! No, no, no, I must have miss heard that! Yeah, that's right!_

"Sorry Bubbles, I didn't mean to scary you." Boomer said while kissing her cheek letting me see his full face.

_This can't be happened! Bubbles couldn't be dating Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys! This must be a joke or..or..or maybe she lost a bet like me! Yes, she lost a bet hahaha!_

"Well, I was that scared." she pouted while looking away.

"Whatever you say, Bubbles. Come on, we don't want to miss our reservations now do we?"

"Nope, let's go." she giggled while they head for the door.

"After you." Boomer said while opening the door and bowing kindly.

"Thank you, Boomer."

_I must be seeing thing. _I cried while waiting a little and then following into the restaurant. I saw them talking to the host which lead them to a seat near the window and I was happy to see that there wasn't so many people, so I got the seat 2 sits back. I put the menu up and used my super hearing to listen to those 2.

"So, Bubbles what are you getting this time?" smiled Boomer while staring at my sister with interest.

"I think I might get the 2 tacos, rice and beans combo or maybe I'll get the Chicken quesadilla, chile relleno, and enchilada or maybe Burrito, taco, and chile relleno or..or..or ahh! I can't decide!"

"Hehee, you can never make up your mind when we come here." grinned Boomer probablyenjoying Bubbles's face.

_Did he say 'when we come here', so that means they have been here before together!_

"It's not easy for me, you know I love this place ever since you took me here on our 1st date!"

"I know, I know…I just love seeing your face when you get like this." he said while a blush flew on Bubbles's cheeks.

"Eh, you're so mean."

"I know, but you love me for it, right?"

_Love! Bubbles you couldn't probably love him! You couldn't!_

"I-"

"Hola! Feliz pareja!What make I get you this evening?" asked the perky red haired waitress who cutting in on what Bubbles was about to say.

"Hola! I would like the Enchilada, tamale, rice and beans combo with a Sprite. And a burrito, enchilada, and chile relleno combo with a Coca-Cola for theseñora here."

"Bueno! I will be right back with you orders!"

"You know me too well."

"Can't be help I'm your boyfriend after all."

"Hehee, yes you are."

_I think I'm going to be sick. _I cried while feeling my insides curl with disgust. _I mean how long have they been dating because they should as hell don't act like it. I mean he is a ruff! We don't date ruff…unless you were force to by a bet, but this is for real. Buttercup and I need to have a talk with her. But, wait Buttercup seemed to know about it and she just let her off the hook! Something is seriously fishy around here and I hate not knowing about it!_

"Um, excuse me, señora…but may I take your order?" asked the waiter who was probably standing there watching me freak out.

"Aah, yes! I take a 2 tacos, rice and beans combo with a Mountain Dew please."

"Bueno, I will be right back with your order."

_Someone kill me now, so I wouldn't make a bigger fool out of myself. _I sighed while hitting my head on the table.

"So, Bubbles how your art project going?"

"Well, to tell you the true I haven't started it yet."

"Now, that's different usually you are telling me to do my art project now it the other way around."

"Well, have you finished yours?" pouted Bubbles.

"Actually, I have…..see." he said while pulling out a sketch pad and turning to a page with a scene of the city at night.

"Wow, it beautiful Boomer! I think this is your best work so far!" she smiled while smoothing her fingers around it.

"Nah, I think the one I drew of you a sleep in your bed is the best."

_Wait a minute! Boomer was in our house in Bubbles's room none the least! When I get my hands on that boy, I'm going to punish him so hard he won't be able to eat for a week!_

"I-I guess you are right…that was a nice picture." blushed Bubbles while nervously messing with the straw paper.

"Well, you could work on it when we are at the park."

"But, that would take time on our date."

"I don't might besides I love seeing your cute faces you make when you are really forced on you work." he said while moving a strand of hair for her eyes.

"Thank you, Boomer."

"I'm back! Por favor, disfrutar de su comida!" the waitress smiled while placing their food down and leaving.

"Let's eat!" they smiled while digging in to their food.

_My brain is hurting for this scene of love…wait did a say love! This is not love I'm seeing is must be a brain washing thing or something! _I cried while putting my hands in my hair to keep it from hurting.

"Um… señora, you ok?" asked the waiter who came to give me my food.

"Yes! Just hungry thank you!" I laughed while he placed my food down and leaving and I heard him mumbled I didn't know Blossom was that weird. _Just kill me now!_

"So, Boomer have you noticed anything weird happening with our leaders?"

"Yeah, Brick have been trying to pull a lot of pranks on Blossom and me and Butch been thinking he likes her."

_He doesn't like me! Just playing around. _I stared, but I felt myself leaning in to listen in more.

"And Blossom has been talking about him more, but nothing good." sighed Bubbles.

_Why would it be anything good, I don't like him._

"I think they are playing hard to get with each other." snickered Boomer.

"Yeah, you are probably right."

I was a bit angry at those comments. _Why do I have to like Brick? Just because you guys are dating doesn't mean I want to date Brick! No way, not going to happen._

"Ok, mis invitados! The Mariachi band is hot and they are ready to play some nice songs for you guys! Por favor, disfrutar!" the probably owner said while clearing the floor for the band. And as soon as he did the band started playing a nice, lively song that anyone would get up and dance to.

"Ooh, I love 'Salseando'! We got to dance Boomer!" smiled Bubbles while getting up and taking Boomer's hands.

"Wait, Bubbles! It's not Saturday we can't dance now!"

"What you scary of getting in trouble?"

"It's that mine line?" he smirked.

"Alfonso, may we please dance here since we didn't dance yesterday?" pouted Bubbles giving her puppy dog look to the person who was on the stage before.

"Por supuesto! You 2 are my best customers here!"

"Gracias, Alfonso!" smiled Bubbles then she looked back to Boomer. "Well, are we going to dance the salsa, señor?"

"I guess I have no choose, señora." he smirked while leading her out into the dance floor.

_Now, this will be a laugh. _I stared while looking at them from my sit.

"Here, we go." Boomer whispered while taking her hands and…they put out a Neil and Lauren's salsa from 'So You Think You Can Dance'!

_What the fuck! _I stared with my mouth opened. They were nailing every move in that dance from the cartwheels over him to the slide through his legs part. Boomer's foot movements were on time and both of them looked like they were giving it their all. _What am I looking at!_ They finished the dance and everyone in there started clapping, hey even I had to clap.

"Guess we were at top form, señora." Boomer breathed while helping her up.

"Yes, we were señor." she giggled while they started for their sits. They finished eating and Boomer paid for the food and helped Bubbles out her chair. They left for the park with me not far behind.

**At Park(4:20pm)**

"Wow, the park looks so pretty when the sun about to go down." smiled Bubbles while looking at the scene.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said while causing her to blush. "Come on, I know a great place where you can draw a scene." he smiled while taking her hand and leading her somewhere.

_Where are they going? Wait, could this be apart of Boomer's plan all along! To attack Bubbles when they're alone and no one can see them! I'm coming Bubbles! _I stared while following a bit more closer.

"Wow, that's a big puddle." stared Bubbles while they came across a puddle that was covering their path.

"Well, that won't do." Boomer said while taking off his jacket a place it down on the puddle.

_H-he actually did it!_

"Um, Boomer you know I could have just floated over it."

"…Ahh! I knew that! I'm a idiot!" shouted Boomer while messing up his hair with his hands.

_Yes, you are an idiot._

Bubbles smiled and walked over it and picked up his jacket. "It's ok, Boomer. It was very nice of you to think about me."

"No problem." he said while Bubbles blow on his jacket and it dried off.

"Here you go all nice and dry."

"Thank you." he smiled while kissing her cheek again. He took her hand again and lead her to a nice, calm place with a shining pond in the middle and flowers in different places.

"Wow, it's amazing! How did you find it?"

"After Blossom hit me here cause I hit you too hard. Sorry about that."

"No, we have to make it look believable. Now, can I borrow your sketch pad?"

"Sure." he said while giving her his sketch pad and they sat down on the ground. And they stay like this for like any hour and he didn't make a move to hurt her. It blow my mind; all he did was stare at her looking at her drawing and make funny faces.

I looked at my watch to see it was 5:45pm and I know their date should be over soon. _I guess he's not planning on doing anything right now, but I still don't trust him. _

"Done!" shouted Bubbles while showing the scene and I knew it was going to look perfect just like it was coming off the page.

"Good job, Bubbles now you'll get an A for sure."

"Thank you, thank you." she said while they got up.

"Whoa, it's 5:50…I better get you home, so Ms. Leader Girl doesn't kill you."

"Don't worry she won't be back until 8 or so." blushed Bubbles while taking his sleeve.

"It's that an invite, Bubbles?" he smirked while looking down at her blushing face.

"Y-yes…" she whispered biting her lip a little.

_Bubbles, you can't be serious! _I stared while looking at them.

"Then I gladly will take you up on that offer." he whispered while taking her into a make out that I quickly looked away from.

_What the hell! Bubbles, you actually! And with him! This can't be happening! My sister can't like Boomer!_

"We should go, I know Buttercup is probably leaving for her date now."

"Alright." he said while they took off to the house and I just looked up at them.

_Oh yeah, I have to see Buttercup's date next? Hopefully there won't be another more surprises on her date. _I sighed while heading to Townsville's Skate Park. _But, what if there is…no, I can't think of that! Just because Bubbles is dating a ruff doesn't mean Buttercup is too…right?_

* * *

**M. B.: Here you have it!**

**Hola! Feliz pareja! – Hello, happy couple!**

**Bueno – Alright **

**Señora –Ma'am; lady**

**Por favor, disfrutar de su comida –Please enjoy your meal**

**Mis invitados –My guests **

**Por favor, disfrutar**** –Please enjoy**

**Por supuesto –Of course**

**Gracias –Thank you**

**Señor –Sir; man**

**Check out '****Salseando****'**** on **** watch?v=qARobZo0NUI**

**And 'So You Think You Can Dance' Neil and Lauren salsa on **** watch?v=m_lpjCpKxj0**

**Thank you ^-^! **


	11. Tough Love

**Chapter XI**

**Tough Love**

**6:10pm(Townsville's Skate Park)**

I was late…true I knew I was going to be late because of Bubbles's and Boomer's loving moment knocked me into a spiral; but still I was late. I wanted to be there at least a close time so I could see who Buttercup's mystery guy was since she was all over the place with him in the skate park and I knew judging by the time people from gangs, skate freaks, and other people that would make me faint just if they came near me were there. True I could handle myself, but still I am a 17 year old young woman that boys would love to chew on. I sighed, _Hopefully I won't stand out too much. _I landed near the skating entrance and already saw Buttercup tearing it up on the ramps as she would say and I couldn't help, but to smile. _I'm glad she's having fun…now I wonder where lover boy is?_

"Yo, Butters you ready to take me on?" shouted a boy with black hair who had a dark tan on him. He was wearing ripped up jeans with a chain hang out of it, a white short shirt with the words 'Up Yours!' on it, a black vest, and old Vans. He was also holding a blue and green skateboard.

"You know it Joe you little hoe!" laughed Buttercup while kicking her light green skateboard with dark green stars on it. I could finally see that Buttercup was wearing her tight green shinny jeans, a black, short shirt with a light green star spray painted on it, and a light green flat cap.

"Oh, that's mean girl…I thought we were cool?" the boy named Joe said while snaking an arm around her shoulders pulling her into him.

"You know we are idiot, but it just too hard not to say that." she grinned while lightly punishing him and hugging him around the waist.

_So, this must be the mystery guy…well, his hit the bad boy act and they seem close, so he will do; as long as it wasn't Butch than the world is right. _

"So, let's go Butters, people got money on us."

"Oh, they do," she smirked while they got a high ramp to skate. "then they are going to be sad when you lost."

"Fat chance."

"Alright, you 2 ready?" said a girl with green hair while blowing a bubble. "Good, let's hit it!"

"I'm 1st!" shouted Joe while skating down the ramp.

"No fair, hoe!" laughed Buttercup while waiting on the top. Joe was pulling out skateboarding moves I didn't know the names of, but to say they did look interesting. Everyone was shouting for more and cheering for him to beat Butters- I mean Buttercup. He got back on the top and smirked at her and she just nodded her head with disappointed. "It that all! If I knew you were going to use baby moves like that I would have betted on myself."

"Ooh, snap!"

"Get it girl!"

"Oh really," he said while pushing her close to the ramp. "let's see what you got."

"Gladly." she said while grabbing her board and going down the ramp. I got to saw if I knew any of these moves I could tell Buttercup was pulling out the best moves out there. Everyone who was cheering for Joe was now cheering for Buttercup and the skaters who didn't cheer were cheering now. When she finally finished she land on the top and kicked her board up and placed it on her left shoulder. "Who's the hoe again? Oh, you are!"

"Yeah, yeah you won this round Butters." said Joe while high handing her and everyone who was here was groaning or shouting.

_Probably because they lost their bets. I feel somewhat bad for them since they should have known to bet on Butters- I mean Buttercup. Great, hopefully I won't be saying that or she will know I was spying on her._

"Good thing I put all my money on Butterfly or I would have lost it all."

_I know that voice and I know that nickname Buttercup hates…Butch._

And there he was wearing baggy, black pants, a green shirt with a black smile face printed on it, green and white Jordans with his green skateboard that had orange skulls on it. Buttercup was looking hard at him and I knew they were going to throw down some. "Butcher, you made it!" smirked Joe while fist bumping Butch.

"Yo, dude saw you got your ass kicked by Butterfly over here."

"Yeah, she whooped me good."

_So, Buttercup's boyfriend and Butch are friends? That just makes everything complicated for Buttercup._

"So, Butterfly aren't you going to give me a greeting?" he smirked while getting closer to her.

"Ooh, I'll give you a greeting alright." she said while grabbing his shirt and then…she pulled him down for a kiss!

_Hold on! Back up! I didn't not see that! _I stared while rubbing my eyes like crazy. Yup, my hard headed sister was kissing Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys! _What just happened? I know the book say her boyfriend was going to be late and..and it said that she would kiss him, but it wasn't suppose to be Butch. _I panicked while turning away from the scene.

"Why are you late, idiot?" asked Buttercup while letting him go.

"Well, actually I can right as you guys were skating so I was here, but you didn't see me."

"Well, caught you green beans later, I got to see my girl DeeDee." Joe waved while heading to the girl who started the challenge.

"See you later, Joe you little hoe!' shouted Buttercup while Joe flicked her out from behind.

"He's going to get you one day." smiled Butch while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Aah, he knows I'm playing besides people like it. So, want to skate a bit before you take me to dinner?"

"You know it, but can my little Butterfly really keep up with me?" he laughed while placing his board down and skating a bit away.

"Oh, you know when I'm using my full power I will always win, Butch." she smirked while placing her board down and skating next to him.

_I'm more confusing than when I stole those clubs for the Professor. _I sighed while looking at them and dodging people from looking at me. _They were the never ever couple you would see and here they are kissing and skating like them been doing this all their lives. _

"Butch! Don't touch my ass!" hissed Buttercup while skating after him.

"Haha, you know you love it."

_Maybe this relationship won't last long. _

"S-shut up, idiot!" she blushed.

_Wait, Buttercup is blushing at Butch of all people! I guess I have seen everything when I see Buttercup blushing at him._

**7:15pm(At Park…again)**

"Hey! I thought you were taking me somewhere to eat?" stared Buttercup while they walked in another path opposite way where Boomer's and Bubbles's place was…I mean just Boomer's place since Bubbles only been there once.

"We are almost there, just wait a bit more."

"No, I want to know now, so I'm not moving from this spot." she pouted stopping right in her tracks.

_That's Buttercup for you; but I'm glad she slowing him down from whatever he is planning to do next. _I said while hiding in a tree just a few rows away from them.

"Stubborn like a mule." sighed Butch while fingering his hands through his spiky hair. "Guess I have no other choose."

"You are going to tell me where we are going?"

"No," he said while she stuck her curled tongue at him. "I'm going to have to carry you there." he smirked while picking her up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Aah, Butch this is not fair! Put me down you little snail!" she giggled while hitting him, but I could tell it wasn't really hard.

"Oh, calling me by what I was made of huh, spice girl?" he chuckled along with her while reaching up to her. "Guess I'll just get some more laughs out of you."

"No, Butch stop hahaha! You know I-I'm t-ticklish hehee! Stop! Hahahahehee!" she laughed while Butch tickled her silly as they were making their way off the path of the park.

_Buttercup, stop laughing and see where he is taking you! _

"Alright, we are here." he said while placing her down and she gasped. I looked at the scene and I gasped in silence too. It was probably just as nice as Boomer's place, but include of a pond it was a river that started off as a waterfall and their were fewer trees that I bet if it was sunny it would have nice lighting.

"Now, how did you have time to find this place?"

"After Blossom kicked me here cause I was teasing you about you wearing a pink skirt." he laughed while I saw a blush run across Buttercup's face again.

_Why do I keep hitting people into nice, romance places like this every time? _I hissed while mentally kicking myself in the butt for giving those boys a place to charm my sisters.

"Well, I hope she leave a mark cause that was a horrible skirt."

"I know. So, are you hungry?"

"Yes, but where's the food?"

"I thought we have a nice picnic together would make you happy." he said while standing right by her and holding the basket out to her right side.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." she said while turning her head away probably hiding another blush.

"But, I wanted to my Butterfly." Butch whispered into her ear and I'm telling you I could feel the chill running up my spine.

"L-let's eat!" she said while taking the basket and Butch shrugged while landing down the blanket. "Man, this is good!"

"Yeah, me and Boomer have out done ourselves."

"I'm still surprise you guys learned how to cook just cause Mojo was being so lazy."

"Well, Brick is the real good one at cooking especially desserts."

"Maybe I'll get to try it when Blossom and him start dating."

_Why do you guys keep bring that up!_

"Those 2 are just stubborn probably just as bad as you."

"Hey!" pouted Buttercup while he just laughed. "You are probably right Blossom is a tough nut to crack and I should know."

"Haha…hey you got some pudding on your face."

"Where?" asked Buttercup while trying to see where the pudding was that was on her left cheek.

"Here," Butch said while licking it off of her cheek. "I got it."

"Idiot you could have just used a napkin." blushed Buttercup for more than I ever seen here blush in my life.

"Well, that would be any fun now would it?" he smirked while leaning against his hand.

"Shut up and eat." she said while putting her spoonful of chocolate pudding to his mouth. And that how it stayed for like an hour with them talking, laughing, eating, and looking like a couple.

_No way, Buttercup wouldn't like Butch the pervert of the boys…But, Bubbles does like Boomer…why aren't they telling me anything?_ I looked over to them and saw they were looking at the star constellations and it kind of surprised me that they knew them.

"Hey, look it Aries that mine and my bros. sign."

"And there's Scorpio mine and my sisters sign." Buttercup pointed then she sighed softly which didn't go unnoticed, but Butch and me.

"What's the matter?"

"I would start to head back it's about 8:38pm."

"But, I want to hear what's wrong." I whispered to the book, but I knew it was right. Bubbles was going to expect me at 8:42pm and I didn't want her to think Boomer and her had anymore time together like what I was think. I packed up my stuff and floated to my house to only hear and see one last thing.

"Aah, nothing I'll tell you some other time."

"Or you will tell me when we go, I hate see you struggle with inner problems."

"Thanks, Butch." Buttercup smiled while pulling Butch into a heat kiss and I quickly turned away from it and flew even faster to home probably creating a nice breeze for them.

**8:42pm(Home)**

"Hey, Bubbles! I'm home!" I shouted looking at the clock to see I made it on the time I said I was going to make it.

"I will be right down!" she shouted while I heard a bit of noise and I knew already that Boomer hadn't left yet from the book.

_Those 2 can be so naïve at time. _I sighed while heading into the kitchen to grab an apple while Bubbles dealt with her blue boy.

"Hey, Blossom glad to see you home." she smiled looking like she cleaned up in her pjs and I could see a bit of disappoint swimming through her eyes.

"Did you fall asleep and get tangled up in your sheets again?" I said helping her covering her up, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah, silly me." she giggled.

"Hey, Bubbles want you watch a movie when Buttercup gets back?"

"Sure! I'll start making the snacks."

"Alright I'm going to put my stuff away and hopefully Buttercup will be coming through that door to help pick a movie." I said while she nodded and I headed upstairs keeping my eyes away from Bubbles's room just in case. I placed down my stuff and started undress into my pjs. I smelled the popcorn, ice cream, salty pretzels, and any other junk food coming into my room and I had to giggle under my breathe. I then heard the door close and I knew Buttercup was home.

"Yo, Blossom!" she shouted while passing my room probably going into her room to change.

"Hey, Buttercup!" I yelled back then exited my door not before setting my alarm clock and taking my phone downstairs just in case we fell asleep.

"So, which movie should we watch?" I asked while looking at the DVDs when both my little sisters got into the room.

"The '101 Dalmatians'!"

"No way! 'The Wolfman'!"

"Nooo, that's going to be scary!"

"Crybaby!"

"How about we watch 'Scary Movie'? The comedy about scary movies."

"That's perfect." grinned Buttercup.

"I can live with that." smiled Bubbles remembering watching one of them and laughing all thought it.

"Ok, let's begin." I said while playing the movie.

**11:31pm **

We ended up watching 'Scary Movie 2' and now they have falling asleep on my shoulders which were halfway asleep. I sighed and remembered I wasn't really paying any attention to the movies because my mind was filled with questions. I turned off the movie and put Bubbles in her room and put Buttercup in her room next. I yawned and got into my bed and I noticed that 3 questions keep playing back in my head. _Does Brick know about his brothers and my sisters? Are they really in love or is this some trick? _And the most one I hated was this one…_Why didn't they tell me about it?_

* * *

**M. B.: There you have it 2 chapters finished! Did I fool you guys at the begin? If I did Yay Me, if I didn't Damn it! PPG's B-day is on Nov. 18(1****st**** time it can out on Cartoon Network) and RRB's B-day is on April 7(1****st**** episode they were in; not remade). Sorry, for the slow update but it's getting close to report card as some of you know and I need to bring up my Japanese III grade. And right now I have a cold damn you winter weather XT! Anyways please review and…wait and see…I'm going to bed now.**


End file.
